I Am the Darkness
by TaylaNovak
Summary: "Regina, don't do this. This isn't you." Emma said. "You're not yourself. Don't stop fighting against the darkness. Don't give in, Regina." Regina laughed. "I am the darkness, my dear." Regina finally gave in, finally succumbed to her darkness. More and more of Regina Mills is stripped away as she descends deeper into insanity, where not even Henry can save her.
1. Chapter 1

Regina Mills. The Evil Queen. The Mayor. A vision of poise, grace, cunning and beauty. Bearer of the Most Resilient Heart. Mother. Lover. Sister. Daughter. Protector of children. The True Savior of Storybrooke. Outcast. Outsider. Forgotten. Deserted. Exiled. Discarded.

Regina mills stood in the center of her living room, staring into the beautiful fire currently crackling in the hearth. In her hands, was the picture of her and Robin from the storybook, their happy ending. Her fingers no longer felt the starchness of the stationary, neither did her eyes fully see what was before her. The intensity of the resilient flame that had once burned in her eyes was gone, forever doused with overwhelming pain and betrayal by so many that she thought she loved, that she thought loved her. It was painful and humiliating, even in the safety and privacy of her own home, to lose the control that she'd had for the majority of her life, to see her power crack and slip through her numb fingers.

Her heart had been broken was nothing to dull the pain, the growing hatred trying to fill the emptiness in her heart. Her Happy Ending was nothing more than a foolish dream. She was the Evil Queen. She'd killed, lied, cheated, and destroyed to get what she wanted, and in the process hurt so many. There were so many nameless faces, faceless names that had all suffered at her hands. She was a fool to think that she could be redeemed, that she would ever be happy.

It finally settled in, that she was a villain, through and through, and nothing could EVER change that. Her son was gone, glued to the hip of the idiot blonde that had brought Marian back and took away her happy ending. He didn't care about her anymore, she hadn't left her house in over a month and he hadn't even come to check on her. And they were supposed to be heroes. The one thing that Regina truly loved had turned his back on her, there was nothing to prevent her from tasting it. The darkness, the desire for vengeance, the incessant scent of destruction. It was all on the tip of her tongue, so sweet and so sour all at the same time.

Regina bent on one knee and placed the picture on the fire. She smiled to herself, watching her soulmate burn for his bitter betrayal. No one but her knew the true depth of the blow sustained at his choosing the beautiful maiden over her. A sword to the heart would have hurt less. But again, no one cared about the Evil Queen. No one spoke to her or visited her, unless they wanted something. Then they'd come by the dozens, asking her to fix this problem or fix that problem, and if she so much as said no, they'd spout that bullshit about redemption, faith and hope, manipulating her using her own son's safety, knowing that she'd jump at the chance to prove how much she'd changed to him.

The wall that Regina had built around herself came crashing down, stripping her of all the goodness and hope that she'd gained over the past few years, leaving nothing but a broken bomb that could still explode at any second. Pain was nothing new to Regina, but this vivid clarity that she was experiencing, was. She saw herself and everyone else for what they truly were.

Regina found herself shaking, on the verge of crying and tearing the very world apart, all while struggling to regain some semblance of control. But the emotions were too strong and the final truth hit her like a brick: she had nothing left. There was nothing and no one here to stop her from succumbing to the darkness. She wasn't sure if there ever had been anyone who cared about her, of if her so-called family had only been there to make sure she didn't turn evil again. But it was their fault...again. It was like they wanted it to happen, as if they were giving her love only to snatch it back so they could watch her suffer...like she deserved. Watching Henry give all his love, the love that he could never give her, to his real mother. Dreaming about a man that her mother killed in front of her. Watching her soulmate choose someone else over her. Saving a town over and over again and receiving nothing for it.

This was worse than being evil. It wasn't the same as before. She felt something strange surge within her. It wasn't emptiness, anger and hatred was quickly filling that void, but it was something else.

"Regina!" The brunette turned her head slightly to look at the blonde who was the cause of her losing her happy ending. Her signature red jacket was draped over her head and soaking wet. Regina then noticed that her lovely mansion was burning. The flames were bright and hot, burning a multitude of colors. "Regina, what are you doing?! You need to get out of here!" Emma screamed.

"I don't think I do. I am quite...alright." And Regina did feel alright. She felt pretty damn good as a matter of fact. She smiled to herself. She felt anything but peace, but she was in no danger. The mansion burned with the fire of her pain, the intensity of her emotional agony. And yet, she remained strangely calm.

"You're going to get yourself killed! Come with me!" Emma yelled as pieces of the house began to collapse.

"No, dear. You may be the Savior, but I do not, nor have I ever need saving." The flames grew taller and brighter as she uttered the words. She could hear the sirens, the firetrucks and squad car, trying to put out her flames, but she would not let it be. With an Evil Queen-like smirk, she opened her hands and let her magic intertwine with the fire and felt the heat enter her veins, turning her blood into an inferno.

"What are you doing?!" Emma called.

Regina felt herself change. Her hair lengthened, stretching down her back to her thighs. Her pants suit became leather and curled tightly around her frame, hugging each and every one of her beautiful curves, until she now wore black leather pants,tall black dominatrix heels, a black corset that sparkled with diamonds and a black leather jacket. She shrugged after examining herself. The outfit wouldn't have been her first choice, but she couldn't deny that she looked good in it.

"Regina! We need to get out of here!" Emma said taking a few steps towards her.

"Go away, Swan." Regina hissed.

"I won't leave you." The blonde said adamantly.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Always trying to be the hero" she jumped when Emma grabbed her arm and her magic reacted on its own, blasting Emma backwards and straight through the front door. She rolled her eyes again. "Stupid woman." She summoned her magic for one final show.

"I wouldn't do that, dearie." Gold said, appearing behind her. When Regina turned to look at him, he couldn't hide the shocked look on his face. Regina looked mad, deranged, and he knew that it had all finally become too much for the woman to bear. The burdens so heavy, she was crushed beneath, leaving a broken woman to put the puzzle of herself back together. "Regina, think about what you're about to do." Her magic was growing in strength at each second that passed and he couldn't understand where she was finding it. He'd always had the most powerful magic and had always been capable of keeping Regina in line, but she didn't look scared, or afraid. She was so calm, so powerful that for a moment, he was afraid of her.

Regina laughed, a sound as deep hollow as her eyes. "Go away, Rumplestiltskin. Leave me to the fate that you tried so hard to orchestrate." She turned back to the fireplace, her magic full to bursting.

"Regina, don't!"

She ignored him and unleashed everything she had. The great mansion exploded in a conflagration of color, blasting wood and glass in all directions with enough added force to knock the fire trucks on their side. A powerful surge ripped through the earth, cracking and breaking buildings within distance of the explosion. When the smoke cleared, Gold was laying on the ground, blood pouring from numerous cuts and bruises. Regina was nowhere in sight.

"What was that?" Mary Margaret asked, helping Henry and Charming to their feet.

"That was Regina, at her full strength and on the verge of madness." Gold supplied as he magically healed himself.

"She turned evil again?" David asked, as though he wasn't too surprised.

"No, Regina is in a lot of pain and we need to find her before she loses control."

"Look at what she did!" David said, gesturing to the destruction surrounding them. "I say we leave her where she is, then she won't bother us anymore."

"That never works, Charming." Mary Margaret said.

Emma stood up, slowly, her magic slowly healing her burns and bruises. "We're going to find her, and bring her home. None of you have to come, but I promised to get everyone their happy endings back. That includes Regina."

"I'll come with you." Henry voiced.

"No, you won't." Said Emma.

"I can help. You almost died five minutes ago."

"Don't argue with me Henry." Emma have him a stern look before turning to her parents. She knew they hadn't really forgiven Regina for the things she'd done and never really made an effort to do so, except maybe Mary Margaret but it wasn't much. "I'll go check the vault, you guys check on the townspeople." They nodded and she went to get into her car.

Regina was no idiot, she knew the first place they would look would be her vault and she placed a few powerful enchantments around it to make sure the Savior and her light magic couldn't get in.

After the explosion, she made her way to the cabin where she knew the Queens of Darkness were staying.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mommy Dearest." Cruella said.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Maleficent. "What do I have to do?"

"Pardon?" The dragoness raised an eyebrow.

"You wanted to know if I could still hang. What did I have to do?"

Regina found herself sitting in the passenger seat of Cruella's car, sitting on the train tracks while a train barreled towards them.

"The first one to save us loses."

Regina smirked. "As you wish." Just seconds before the train hit them, purple smoke enveloped the car and Regina appeared standing safely on the other side of the train tracks. She grinned as Maleficent saved them and she poofed herself back into the car. "Next."

xxxxx

"What do the idiots know about the Author?" Cruella asked as the Queens returned to the cabin.

"Nothing much." Regina said, pacing in front of the fireplace. For some reason she couldn't settle. She was a bundle of nerves, her body alive with too much energy to even sit down. Mal had noticed her change in demeanor but hadn't commented on it.

"What's with the new getup?" Ursula said, eyeing the former queen's new outfit.

"I thought it was time for a change. Anyways, you guys need to get the storybook, they believe the Author is trapped inside it or something."

"How are we supposed to do that? Doesn't your boy carry the damn thing everywhere he goes?" Ursula asked.

"We need a distraction." Maleficent said.

Regina eagerly raised her hand. "Pick me."

"What did you have in mind?" The dragoness asked.

Xxxxxx

There was nothing left within Regina but pain, a constant and overwhelming pain. She knew that she had no happy ending, that the Author would never write her one, so what was the point of trying to be good. What was the point of living according the false standards of the so called heroes of storybrooke? Regina was done with all of that.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she walked from the town line towards the town. The forest around her was on fire. She heard every crackle and pop, fully aware of every aspect of her magic. She experienced the same vivid clarity as before and the same strange feeling that she couldn't quite place.

She reached the town and the fire leaped from the trees and onto the buildings. The people panicked and Regina smiled as she practically smelled their fear. It'd been too long.

She heard someone calling her name and turned slowly to face Charming as he aimed his gun at her. He was saying something but she wasn't listening, too amused at how cute he looked when he thought he was in control with that little trinket he called a weapon. The gunshot was shockingly loud yet distorted, as though she were underwater. She raised her hand, the bullet stopping an inch from her palm. She waved her hand at it, firing back at the false prince and struck him in the leg. He fell, clutching his wound.

"Regina!"

"Mom!"

Regina sighed. And here comes Henry to calm her down, to try and get her to stop burning the town. But the fog of anger and hatred was too heavy around Regina to even care that her son was near. He'd left her, treated her like crap when all she wanted was to be loved, and now expected her to simply fall to command. The Evil Queen bowed to no one.

"DO NOT come any closer." Regina hissed, freezing them both in place. "Remember what happened last time, Savior?"

"Mom, why are you doing this?" Henry asked.

Mom? Mom? What Mom had to beg her son to love her? What Mom had to fight another woman for her son's love and whether she won or allowed Emma to win, she still received nothing. Henry had turned his back on her for his family of heroes. He would always be Regina's son, even she knew that, but she was done letting a child control her life. A child who hurt every chance he could get. There was only so much that the Most Resilient Heart could take before she wanted to rip it out of her own chest and crush it, if only to end the torment.

"Why, Henry? Look back over the last year and tell me why, **son.**" She was surprised he even still called her such when he treated her like a bad taste in his mouth since he left to bring back Emma.

"Regina, don't do this. This isn't you." Emma said. "You're not yourself. Don't stop fighting against the darkness. Don't give in, Regina."

Regina had always been fighting the darkness, trying to constantly prevent the downward spiral that everyone knew would happen sooner or later. For the first time in so many long years, Regina basked in the darkness like it were the sun, as it consumed her very being. Her body was no longer exhausted from the constant battle. She felt renewed and invigorated with new hope and a new purpose.

Regina laughed. "I am the darkness, my dear." She spread wide her arms and buildings all around them began exploding and erupting in colorful fire.

Ursula walked towards her, a tentacle curled around Snow's neck. "It's not at the house. We tore it apart." Cruella joined them before stepping towards Henry and checking his bag.

"Here it is, dahling." She opened it and flipped through the pages. "A page is missing."

"Where is it?" Ursula glared at Snow and increased the pressure on her neck.

Snow held her ground and stayed silent even as she slowly lost consciousness. Emma struggled but it was pointless. "Wait stop! I know where it is, just stop destroying everything and let my Mom go."

Regina squeezing her hand, slowly crushing the blonde's rib cage. "I don't think so, Miss Swan. You have about 30 seconds before your ribs crush your heart and Henry will be forced to watch you die. Decide quickly my dear." She smirked evilly.

"Alright!" Henry said after watching his mother groan in pain. "It's in my pocket." Ursula used one of her tentacles to retrieve it.

"Got it."

Regina released them and waved her hands, a massive cyclone formed around the queens of darkness and spirited them away, leaving the heroes to salvage the town, mend their wounds and find a new strategy for facing the newly formed Regina.

A/N: Please review and tell what you think! I have no idea on whether this will become an actual story or what, but let me know what you think anyway. I wrote it in like 30 minutes so this may suck. By the way I do not Once upon a time. If I did, Regina and Lana Parrilla would still be the same sexy and awesome queen and the Charmings, more specifically Snow, would be locked in the asylum simply because I find her overly self righteous, creepy and annoying with her all of hope and faith crap.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how do we get the author out?" Ursula asked as Maleficent examined the page from the storybook.

"I'm not sure. Do the heroes know how to get the author out?"

"Of course not." Regina scoffed, laying sideways in a chair, playing lazily with a ball of fire. "Otherwise, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Don't you know?"

"Nope. But I can find out." Regina grinned wickedly. She called Emma on her phone.

"Regina?" The blond answered on the second ring, clearly confused and upset.

"Emma." Regina whispered hoarsely into the receiver. "I can't stop it, it hurts." She faked a sob.

"Regina, where are you?"

"By the beach. What did I do? Did I hurt Henry?" She gasped. "Please tell me I didn't-"

"I'm on my way, Regina." Emma said.

"You are brilliant. What are you going to do l, go undercover with the heroes?" Ursula said sarcastically.

Mal narrowed her eyes at Regina. "What game are you playing, dear?"

"One where I make the rules." Regina smirked.

Xxxxxxxx

Emma found Regina sitting on the sand with her knees pulled up to her chin, staring at the waves. The brunette was covered in dirt with her clothes torn in several places. She was shaking violently. "Regina?"

The brunette didn't move. "Emma, I didn't- I didn't want to do it." She whispered.

Emma sat next to her and hesitantly put an arm around her.

"I don't remember anything. I couldn't fight it. The darkness was too much. Does Henry hate me?"

"No, Regina. He just wants you to be okay."

"I'm too dangerous. Everyone hates me. I could hurt Henry, I might black out again." Regina looked at her, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "How do I stop it?"

"I don't know. We can talk to Gold."

Regina buried her face in her arms and sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Emma's heart was breaking at seeing the normally poised and strong woman fall apart. She had never seen Regina Mills this way and she didn't like it. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I remember an explosion and then a fire." Regina wiped at her face with the back of her wrist as she sniffed. "Then nothing and I was back here. What did I do, Emma?"

The brunette sounded like a little child, her voice lacking the usual commanding tone and sassy spark. She looked at Emma, her eyes were so big and sad.

"You blew up your mansion and disappeared. Then you came back and torched half the forest and the town and took the storybook from Henry. You were with the queens of darkness."

"What?" Regina shook her head. "No, I would never. I wouldn't do any of this!" She abruptly stood up, raking her fingers through her hair. "What's wrong with me?!"

Emma stood up to comfort the brunette. Something was clearly going on with Regina. She wanted to help her but she could only guess how everyone else would react to it. "I'm going to get Mom and Henry. Wait here." The blonde started to rush off when a tentacle leaped out of the water and grabbed her leg.

"You're not going anywhere." Ursula rose out of the water. "She's ours now."

Regina launched a fireball at Ursula, forcing her to release Emma and pushed the blonde ahead of her. "Run, Swan!" She yelled as they pelted towards the yellow bug. Ursula grabbed her leg and Regina was yanked off her feet.

"Regina!"

"No, keep running!"

Of course, Emma didn't listen. She ran back to Regina and grabbed her hand. Regina yanked her back and blew a sleeping curse into Emma's face.

"Well, you are a good actress." Ursula said, walking next to the brunette, who responded by blowing the same sleeping spell in Ursula's face.

Regina smirked. "Damn I'm good." She bent next to Emma and waved her hand over the blonde's head, stealing her memories that pertained to the storybook and Regina's betrayal, doing the same to Ursula. And now, without the Savior, Storybrooke was defenseless. If Regina played her cards correctly, then neither the heroes, nor the villains will be able to stand in her way.

Xxxxxxxx

Night had fallen over Storybrooke and Regina retreated to her vault as it started to rain. She found her son waiting for her.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"I want you to stop this, and go back to being my mom." Henry said.

"Go back to being-" Regina burst out laughing. "My dear Henry, you are quite funny. NoW get the hell out of my vault." She walked past him to her shelf of potions.

"Mom, this isn't you. I want to help you."

"I don't need help and I don't want help. And if you would, stop calling me Mom. We both know Emma became the only parent good enough for the little prince, never mind the 10 years I spent raising you." Regina hissed bitterly, feeling the sting of his betrayal as though the wound were new. The pain was all too familiar and she tried to shut it out, cut off the deep emotions for the boy swirling within her.

"Mom."

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Regina roared angrily, rounding on him. "I gave up so much for you, 10 years of my life, all of my love and affection, I even tried to change who I was to make myself into a better person for you. And what did that get me? Not a damn thing. Just a little hug and then the pain of watching you run off with the Savior. Don't try and baby me, Henry. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Read and review! I'm not sure how good this chapter this is. Hopefully the next will be better and longer


	3. Chapter 3

When you are surrounded by darkness, how do you find your way to the light? There is no guide, no path, nothing to tell you where to go. There is nothing by darkness, where anything could lurk within. What would you do then? Regina was in a sea of darkness, being tossed about by black foaming waves, struggling to stay afloat. But she was tired, oh so tired. The water wasn't even cold, it was warm, inviting. It would so easy to just sink, to let go, drown in darkness, forget the pain of the past. It would be so nice to just...sink.

"And he finally arrives." Regina said, looking up with a grin as Rumple stepped into her vault. " The Dark One comes to see the final product of his creation. Why are you so surprised, so...afraid? I am what you wanted me to be...your perfect monster."

"Regina, you are losing yourself." Rumple said cautiously.

"Oh, that's already gone, dearie. Regina left a few minutes ago, it was quite fun talking with her. She was tired though, so tired, and quite broken." Regina said.

Rumple tilted his head. "This isn't you."

"Oh no? Why are all of you so surprised and upset when I do the one thing that you always believed I would, and that is become evil. You all knew that this would happen, why all the extraness? Tell me something, dear Rumple, you have tasted the darkness, but how does it feel when it gets a taste of you?" Regina giggled, mimicking his own, and collapsed back into a chair, neatly crossing her legs. She'd discarded the leather look and instead retrieved one of her Evil Queen dresses, her favorite red one and tore two long slits in the sides for mobility. Her hair was slightly unkempt and she hardly wore any makeup, but then again, what was the point? She waved her hand, making a green apple and a knife appear in her hand. She spoke some very familiar words as she slowly cut a piece off of it. "You think, you are the diner at the feast, tasting the offerings. A little love, a little darkness. What you don't realize is, you are the feast, and the darkness has tasted you. The darkness likes how you taste, dearie. It doesn't mind the bitter. And now that it's started the meal, it's gonna finish it. You can no more fly from your fate than a roasted swan." She smiled manically, eating a piece of the apple. "Did you always my fate, Dark One?"

Rumple breathed deeply through his nose, cautious and a little concerned.

"Do you know that I can feel the blood in my veins?" Regina asked. "I can hear it rushing in my ears. Everything is so much more alive now. Why is that, Dark One?"

"Because the darkness has you." He answered. Her magic was getting stronger too, reacting with her growing insanity. "We can help you."

"Help me do what? Go back to being good again? No thanks, dear. Tell me, how can you put a person back together after they have been broken over and over again? Should you actually accomplish such a feat, what kind of person would that person be? They certainly wouldn't be the same again. The woman you want, Regina Mills, the mayor, the mother, the lover...well, she's dead."

"So you are the Evil Queen again?" He asked.

She leaned the blade of the knife against her cheek, as though thinking. "No, she's gone too. I haven't talked to her in a while though, she might still be alive." She cut off another piece of the apple and popped it into her mouth.

Rumple frowned at her. She was speaking about herself as though she were three different people. What concerned him the most, was that he had no idea who he was talking to then. "Who are you now?"

She frowned. "I don't know." She looked up at him with dark eyes, sparkling with unshed tears. Then she burst out laughing. "But I do know you're not going to like her." Regina held out her hand, presenting him with two small purple objects.

"What are these?"

"Ursula and Emma's memories. I realized that I didn't need them. I don't need the author and I don't need any of you, not even the Queens of Darkness. That's why I'm going to tell you a little secret. I am going to destroy Storybrooke." She giggled maniacally.

"What?! Why?!"

She grinned. "Because I can."

"What about Henry? All of the children? Regina Mills would never hurt a child."

"And she won't, because she's dead, did you not hear me? Listen, I won't be the one actually destroying Storybrooke. That would be too easy and not as fun as watching you do it yourselves."

"What are you talking about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She giggled again and waved her hands, disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke, taking everything of use within her vault with her.

Rumple returned to the heroes at the Charmings' house. "Regina has lost her fucking mind." He said. "She's going to destroy Storybrooke, and she's going to use us to do it."

"How?" Emma asked. "A curse? She isn't powerful enough to control us is she?"

"No, but every minute that we wait, her power is growing and she is slipping further into darkness. Henry was the only thing that I thought could bring her back, but not even he managed it. If we don't find a way to counter the darkness-"

"Then Regina will be lost." Emma finished.

"According to her, Regina Mills is already dead." Rumple said.

"What?" Charming said.

"She believes that Regina Mills, the mayor, the woman from Storybrooke is dead. The Evil Queen is dead. Now, she doesn't exactly know who she is, and that means neither do we. Regina is unpredictable and extremely dangerous. We are dealing with someone that we have met before. The woman that you see now, is not anyone that you know. Regina is just gone. I don't even know who I was talking to, except maybe...myself." Rumple suddenly smiled.

"Have you lost it too?" Emma asked.

"No, she-she quoted something I told her a long time ago, and she copied my laugh."

"The giggle thing you do." Snow said.

"Yes."

"So, we're fighting against Regina as you?" Emma asked. "I don't understand."

"I don't either, but it must mean something."

"She's falling into darkness, weren't you the first taste of darkness that she had, the first piece she came in contact with?" Charming asked.

Rumple shook his head. "No, that was Cora."

"Rather than speculation, why don't we just go catch Regina, make her tell us what she's planning." Emma suggested.

"How do you propose we do that?" Rumple rolled his eyes.

"We summon her, just like the Dark One." the blonde said with a smirk.

xxxxxxxxx

"Regina!" Emma and Henry yelled. "Mom!" Both of them looking wildly around the clearing for any sign of the former queen.

"Henry?" Came a breathless whisper. They turned to find Regina standing behind them. "Henry!" She smiled, tears escaping as her son rushed into her arms...only for her to disappear as soon as he touched her.

"That was so precious...and hilarious at the same time." The real Regina appeared, lounging on a log, playing with a green apple.

"Regina." Emma said. "Why are you doing this?"

"Since when do you eat green apples?" Henry muttered.

"Green apples are bitter, darkness tastes bitter. Let's just say they're my new favorite snack. As for why I'm doing this...well, I actually haven't done much yet. You know, besides burn down half the town and the forest. Oh and shot your dear old dad. What else?"

"Mom!" Henry snapped. "Stop this madness, and come home. I miss you."

Regina made a sad face and stood up, walked towards Henry and crouched down in front of him, meeting his eyes. "Little Prince, now, I'm not sure how to tell you this but...your mom is dead. She is gone, and she is never coming back." She grinned and stood up. "Why don't we play a little game?"

Emma frowned, but agreed. If they were going to find out Regina's plan, then they needed to play whatever game she was playing in her head. They needed information.

"How about I even make it interesting?" Regina said, circling them. "You answer 3 riddles, and I will give you a piece of the puzzle."

"Deal." Henry said.

"Goody." Regina clapped her hands together excitedly. "Okay, here's the first one and you each only get one guess. You cannot see me, hear me, or touch me. I lie behind the stars and alter what is real, I am what you really fear. Close your eyes and I come near. What am I?"

That one was pretty easy because of the behind stars part, but Emma definitely expected it to get harder. "Darkness." She answered.

"Correct. One down, two to go." Regina smirked. "What force and strength cannot get through, I with a gentle touch can do. And many in these twisted halls would stand. Were I not, as a friend, at hand…" Regina watched Henry and Emma deliberate, grinning and tossing the apple back and forth.

"Is it a lock pick?" Emma asked.

"Emma, sweet stupid Emma. No. One more guess, Henry." Regina laughed and continued to circle them, listening to them discuss. She was getting bored with already.

"Key? It's a key." Henry said.

"Very good, and now, for your final riddle. Two bodies have I, though both joined in one. The more still I stand, the quicker I run." She sat back down on her log as the two talked and she waited for their answer. She turned her head as Snow and David approached. She waved her hand and trapped them in a magical dome. "Tsk, tsk, no more players. Oh, and by the way, the longer it takes for you to answer the final riddle, the smaller that dome will become until it crushes dear old mommy and daddy."

"Regina!"

"Mom, don't- you can't do this!" Henry said.

"Oh no? Is anyone going to stop me?" She asked, thoroughly confused.

Emma suddenly struck the dome with a burst of magic, but she couldn't break the shield.

Regina crossed her legs and picked at her fingernails. "I'm so bored with you people already."

"Alright!" Emma snapped. She and Henry thought quickly as the dome started to shrink.

"Hourglass!" Henry yelled.

"Correct." Regina released the Charmings and presented Emma with a card. "There is your piece of the puzzle. Have fun."

"Not yet." The blonde suddenly tasered the brunette until she collapsed. "Well that went better than expected."

"What does the card say?" Henry asked.

"Another damn riddle. Why don't we let Belle and Gold take care of this one. It looks hard."

From the dark realms constellation did I gain my birth,

Secret children of Mother Earth,

In armour's coat the protection I give,

To lie beneath those who live

"It's about a dragon." Belle said, after looking at the riddle for 5 seconds. "Gems and jewels are found in the earth, hence the secret children part. Dragons lay on their hoard of jewels and they stick to the dragon's belly like armor to protect it."

"Dragons. She's going to unleash Maleficent." Emma said. She marched into the interrogation room where Regina was magically cuffed to the table and was playing with a green apple. "What have you done to Maleficent?!"

Regina frowned. "I didn't do anything to Maleficent." She grinned. "It's what you did." A pair of roars shook the station. "Here comes trouble."

Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Mommy and Daddy didn't tell you?" Regina asked. "There's a reason Mal wants your parents to burn. Perhaps it's because they stole her child, cursed it with your darkness and banished it forever. Sounds about right." Regina said.

"You did what?!" Emma roared, rounding on her parents. She stepped out of the room as her parents went to defend themselves. Henry stepped inside and closed the door. His mother didn't even look up. He sat down across from her and she still refused to acknowledge his presence.

"Mom." No answer. "Mom!" No reaction. He sighed. "Regina?" His mother did look at him then, raising both eyebrows in an annoyed manner. He looked into her eyes, and saw nothing. Before, she would light up whenever she saw him and smile, eyes bright with affection. But now, they were hollow, empty, devoid of any emotion, although she did seem to be amused by watching his grandparents try to plead with his other mother for forgiveness. He'd had plenty of time to dwell on what she'd told him a couple days ago in her vault. He thought she'd just relapsed for a moment, and she would come back when he asked her to. Apparently he no longer held value to her as he once did. "Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't this what villains do, Little Prince?" Regina asked, smirking ever so slightly. "Bad things?"

"You're not a villain anymore."

"And yet, that's what everyone will forever see me as, the Evil Queen. Besides, all I did was reunite Mal with her long lost/stolen child. Lily is a really nice girl by the way. Did I know they would try to destroy the two idiots. Yes. Do I care? Not really. How is that bad, reuniting a family?"

"Because you did it for the wrong reasons." He answered. She rolled her eyes. "What drove you to this, Mom? How can I help you?" Regina didn't respond. He sighed again. "What drove you to this, **Regina**?"

"Take your pick, Little Prince. Could it be that my own son broke my heart and left me time and time again? Could it be that I do a helluva lot more saving than the Savior herself and receive nothing for my efforts? Or how about said Savior bringing my soulmate's wife back from the dead and ruining my happy ending? Poor little Regina, little Evil Queen that no one cares about." She chuckled. "Pathetic, wasn't she?"

"Who?"

"Your mother. She tried so hard, so hard to be worthy of you and this town. I admire her tenacity. Truly, she was a soldier to go through all of that and try to have that happy ending."

"What are you talking about?! You're her!"

"I am not and quite offended by that accusation. I am not as weak as she was. She would've dropped everything for you. Come running when you called. Not me. I am not her….and never will be again."

He took a deep breath and ran his hand down his face. "Did you mean what you said, when we were in your vault the other day?"

"Every word." She said with a smile.

And every word had stung him to the core. It was true, he had treated her badly after he found Emma, but he had hoped that he'd made up for it. Apparently not.

The station shook as mother and daughter dragons went on a rampage.

"Regina stop this!" Emma yelled, walking back inside.

"You want me to stop two very pissed off dragons? One of them is called the Mistress of All Evil. Why do you think that is? The other is her daughter who was cursed with your darkness by your parents. They have every right to be upset, don't you think?"

Emma sighed. "I know you're still in there, Regina. And I know that you care. Stop this, please." Regina blinked and looked at her. "Fine." She opened the door wider and Robin Hood stepped into the interrogation room.

"Regina."

Regina rolled his eyes. "You really think this irritating asshole is going to have an effect on me? The pitiful woman who loved him is dead and gone. I don't really know why she liked you anyway, you're not even cute."

"Regina, please." He pleaded, kneeling next to her and taking her hand. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. Accept my forgiveness, come back to us. I know you can fight it, Regina. You have the Heart of the Most Resilient, you can fight."

"Even the heart of the Most Resilient can break. Even Regina Mills can be broken. I know I'm so badass that it's unimaginable. But it's true. You all believe that I deserve to die for my sins, well I do too. But I will not go down unless I'm taking every single one of you with me. Your Regina, all she wanted was to be loved, but you couldn't even give her that. You couldn't even give her peace. She was so tired, so broken. She's not even fighting to come back. As for me…" She grabbed Robin by the throat and squeezed it hard. "Well, I don't give a shit about any of you, and now I'm stronger than ever. And I will watch all of you-"

"Gina?"

Regina faltered and immediately dropped Robin, looking up into the eyes of a familiar dimpled little boy. "Roland." Despite everything and everyone, Roland had never done her any wrong. He'd always been sweet to her and had even snuck away from his mother and father many times to be with her. Even now, surrounded by darkness, she didn't want him hurt. Not him, everyone but him. "Why did you bring him here?" She said to a gasping Robin.

"Gina, what's wrong?" Roland asked.

Regina opened her arms to him against her own will. Roland walked into them without hesitation and held her tightly. "You shouldn't have come."

"Papa said you were sick. I wanted you to be okay."

Emma was shocked at the sudden change in the insane queen. It was like Regina Mills was back again. But why hadn't Henry been able to bring her back? Roland wasn't her son, Henry was. Why couldn't he of all people return Regina to them? Regina stroked Roland's hair and assured him that she was okay. When she looked up, she looked directly at the blonde. She motioned for her to come closer.

"This plan would've worked if you hadn't brought him here." Regina whispered. "I don't want him hurt. Take him to the tunnels, tell Cruella to use her magic on Mal and Lily. Send them to a cave or something and seal it. Neither one of them have light magic so they won't be able to break it. At least not easily."

"So you're back now?" Emma asked.

Regina's eyes darkened to the hollow orbs that she had been seeing since the former queen burned down her own house. "No, I have every intention of sending this wretched town and everyone in it to the pits of hell. But I won't hurt Roland. Send him home, because the next time...the plan won't fail." She kissed Roland's head and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Read and Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Regina screamed and savagely tore apart her new lair, destroying everything she could get her hands on.

"What now?" The Evil Queen asked.

"I don't know!" Regina screamed. "Lily and Mal would have worked. The town would have been nothing more than ash and cinder by the time they were done, but they had to bring Roland." He was her weakness. A weakness that she could not afford to have, not if she wanted to fulfill her plans.

"Why do we care about an impudent child?" The Evil Queen asked.

"Because, Roland is innocent." Regina replied, shoving her way past her counterpart.

"Then what are we going to do?" The Mayor asked, lazily sitting in a chair, drinking a glass of wine.

"Please stop!" A very young looking Regina called from her cage.

"Somebody shut her up!" Regina yelled, clutching at her head. "Gods! I swear, if I could kill all of you, I would."

"We are figments of **your** imagination." The Mayor replied, watching the Evil Queen tie up the young Regina's mouth. "If we die, so do you. Just like her…" She nodded to where Regina Mills, the broken and tired woman lay in a corner, curled up in a ball, looking faded and worn. That was the Regina whose heart had been broken, the mother that the heroes of Storybrooke desperately wanted to return. She was tired of trying to fight, to get her happy ending. She was...dead to the world, her heart was tired of beating.

"This is why all of you failed!" Regina snapped. She gestured to each of her counterparts as she spoke. "You were young and naive. You were obsessed with Snow. You only cared about that wretched boy and ruling this stupid town. And you…" She looked at her former self laying in the corner. "You were just everyone's trash. Sure, they came by the dozens when they needed something, but when it was over, it was go back to your dark and lonely mansion, Regina. We won't talk to you until we need something else. Just everyone's little lapdog because you tried to be good, because you tried to change for that insipid little boy, Henry. But we will get what we deserve, even if we have to destroy everything to get it! Now all of you, go away! I need to think." Her counterparts disappeared, and Regina was left alone in the dark room. She waved her hand, conjuring a grand black throne. She sat down and neatly folded her legs indian style to think. She needed a new plan. Sure, she wanted to destroy Storybrooke, but there was no reason why she couldn't have fun doing it. She wanted the precious little heroes to destroy themselves. That would be the ultimate revenge, what would give her the greatest satisfaction. But for now, perhaps a distraction would in order, and she knew just the person to cause it.

xxxxxxxxx

"They're sealed in the cave." Emma said, walking into the apartment and flopping down on the couch, throwing her jacket to the side. "Now we need to find Regina before she enacts part 2 of her ingenious plan." She looked up at Gold as he leaned against the tv with Belle next to him, pointedly ignoring her parents. "So, Gold, why are you helping us? What do you get out of this?"

"My life." He said simply. "Regina is mad, consumed with a darkness that I have never seen. If she continues on this path, all of us could be in mortal danger. All of us includes me. And me, has no intention of dying anytime soon."

"Then what do we do? She's obviously crazy. How do you fight a crazy person like Regina? She was difficult enough to fight when she was sane."

"There is one thing we know for sure." Gold said. "A part of the Regina we know is still there, or else she wouldn't have spared the entire town because of Roland. She still has her heart."

"This is all my fault." Robin said, sitting down on the couch. "All of this is because of me."

"Not everything is about you." Tink rolled her eyes. "A lot of things has lead Regina to this point. She's been screwed over like hell her entire life. I'm just surprised this didn't happen sooner."

"Can't the fairies do something?" Snow and David came forward to look at the green fairy. "Can't Blue do some kind of purge to get rid of the darkness?"

"The darkness is Regina's. It was created **by** her so it's a part of her. Removing it completely would take time, magic and energy that we don't have. Not to mention the fact that we don't have Regina either. Also, removing the darkness could once again leave us with a Regina that we don't know." Tink replied.

"You can't get in touch with her?" Emma asked.

"No, she told me to stay away the night she blew up her house."

"What does it matter if we don't know her?" David demanded. "She won't evil, she won't be a threat!"

"She won't be Regina either damn it!" Tink yelled. "Now I see why she hates all of you. Aren't heroes supposed to help people? Regina needs help, before she does something she will regret. She's not herself."

"I knew Regina, before all of this." Snow said. She looked at Emma, but her daughter turned her head. "Regina was once full of light and hope. She was the one who taught me about true love. Regina without her darkness wouldn't be so bad."

"And once she learns about everything she's done?" Tink asked. "You don't think one of your precious followers won't spill the beans about her being the Evil Queen?"

"Why are you attacking us?" David snapped. "We're trying to help."

"No, you want an easy way out. Face facts. It was all of your influences who made Regina the way she was. Cora's abuse, coupled with Snow's betrayal leading to the death of her true love, and dear old Rumpel using her desperate desire to restore her lost love to fulfill his curse. You wanted a monster, Rumpel, and you got one. Then Miss Savior here shows up and tries to take her son, and succeeds. Robin Hood the forest wonderboy jackass over here, not only showed her how to love, but took away that love when Savior brought back his dead wife. The only thing I'm wondering is how the hell she manages not to try and kill you on a daily basis. Oh that's right, because of her son. The son that turned his back on her, after 10 years. 10 years is a long time to love someone. Especially for someone like Regina, who loves with every ounce of her being. She changed for him, but he doesn't care. And now, Regina's thinking, why bother being good if it doesn't get you anywhere. And that is why we are where we are. Because no matter how much she changes, no matter how many times she saves Storybrooke, no matter what she does, no one cares."

"Hey!" Emma said, getting to her feet and facing the blonde fairy. "Don't talk about my son like that. Regina did get credit for the things she did, but still, she didn't have to become the Evil Queen."

Tink only smirked. "And when the heroes are presented with facts, they get defensive, and try to justify their actions in the name of the Greater Good. Unforgiving hypocrites is all you are. Henry treated Regina like crap. We all know that. She chased him, tried to prove her love, but he didn't care about that either. But it doesn't matter, because now that Regina no longer cares, you're all in deep shit because you've lost your bargaining chip. Henry and Robin were your only hopes of bringing Regina back. Now what do you have?" She paused to see if they would answer. "Nothing, I didn't think so. Now, if you'll excuse me, I won't sit here while you're contemplating how to kill my best friend."

"Your **best friend** almost killed you today, dearie." Gold pointed out as the fairy walked to the door.

"No, she didn't." Tink said.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"Because." Tink paused as she opened the door. "She swore she would never hurt me. And I believe her."

"We have Roland." Robin added. "She won't hurt anyone while he's here."

"You don't even know why she spared Roland. You don't know anything!" She sighed and left, slamming the door behind her.

"Alright, anybody got any ideas?" Emma clapped her hands and looked at the others. "None? Great." She collapsed back onto the couch.

"Perhaps." said Belle. "We should fight crazy with crazy. Who else do we know who is mad?"

xxxxxxx

The doors of the asylum swung open with magic and Regina strode through. She knew she probably looked crazy. She'd fixed her hair, it was now sleek and glossy, rippling beautifully down her backside, but she still hadn't redone her makeup and the bottom of her dress was stained with dirt from meeting Emma and Henry in the forest. Her feet were bare as well and made no sound on the polished floor. The woman behind the desk jumped when she walked in. Regina snapped her neck without a second thought and continued on her way. Any janitors she passed were met with the same fate, although one got his throat slashed open with a knife, simply because she was bored. Now blood stained the diamonds on her dress, but could hardly be seen amongst the rest of the red. She opened one of the last doors and leaned against the doorway. "Hello sister."

Zelena looked up, looking over her younger sister in confusion. She smiled. "Love the new look, Baby Sister."

Regina looked down at her dress and shrugged. "It'll do. However, yours, needs a bit of touching up."

"What do you want?" Zelena asked. She sensed something off about the former queen, but didn't comment on it.

"I want you to destroy some stuff, kill a few people, just distract the heroes for a bit. All the things I know you love to do." Regina grinned.

"You're getting me all excited. Normally I would ask why you want me to do this, since that would mean setting me free and I have tried to kill you many times, but the job is just too wonderful for me to care." Zelena hopped up with a gleeful grin and held out her arm.

Regina placed her hand over the black bracelet that stopped the flow of her magic. She squeezed hard, shattering the bone. Zelena dropped to her knees in pain and in shock. "Just so you know not to come after me. This will get worse. Got it?"

"Yes." Zelena hissed with a smirk.

Regina reached into her sister's chest and wrenched out her heart before she pulled off the bracelet and the witch healed her hand and transformed her clothes into a fitted black dress and made her broom appear in her hand. "Oh yes, the boy, Roland, he is not to be harmed. If a hair on his head is touched in any way, I will kill you." She said with dark intensity. "Tink is to be left alone as well."

"Anything else?" Zelena asked, looking angrily at her heart in her sister's hand. "You know me and rules don't go well together, better not make too many."

"No, everyone else is all yours." Regina turned to leave.

"Not even your son, Henry?" Zelena purred.

Regina paused and tilted her head. Memories of tending to Henry as an infant came rushing back. All the times she'd held him as he cried and told him stories to get him to go to sleep. Then she remembered his painful words, the words that sliced a piece of her heart every time she thought about them. _**You're not my mom. You don't love me. Emma is my mom. You're a villain. You're the Evil Queen. **_She looked over her shoulder. "He is not my son." She handed a note to Zelena. "Give that to the Savior when you see her." She disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke and Zelena looked down at the note.

Regina was clearly not herself. She looked like she was coming apart at the seams, barely being able to be held together. She looked unstable, not at all like the composed regal queen that Zelena had always known. Even she knew to be wary of her sister now, especially now that Regina held her heart. But she had more fun things to do at the moment and Regina obviously didn't plan on killing her yet. It was best to wait and take her heart back when the opportunity presented itself, and perhaps...steal Regina's as well. She teleported herself out to the town square and immediately sent fireballs in all directions and made a few cars explode with a wave of her hand. She was not at full strength because Regina hadn't returned her necklace, but she was still pretty powerful. And besides, she didn't need it to complete her task. She didn't have to wait too long for the Savior and her annoying family to show up.

"What the hell are you doing out?" Emma said.

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Only doing what my dear baby sister asked me to do. I have a message for you from her." She held up the note and Emma quickly took it. "So long dearie." She teleported away, not yet about to test the limitations of her newfound freedom. She would wait for now and find out what the hell was going on with Regina.

"What does the note say?" Snow asked, trying to look over her daughter's shoulder.

Emma ignored her and quickly made her way to Tink's house and pounded on the door. The fairy opened it a moment later. "Regina wants to see you and Roland."

xxxxxxx

Regina was sitting cross legged on a log, staring off into space when she heard approaching footsteps. But there was only one pair, and they were much too heavy to have belonged to Roland and Tink. "What the hell do you want?" She asked without turning around.

"Madness." said Jefferson as he approached slowly from behind her. "Delicious, isn't it? Darkness and madness coincide, and you my dear, are being consumed by both."

"So?" Regina said.

"I know you don't want to hurt anyone."

"Very wrong, Hatter." Regina chuckled. "I want to hurt everyone. I want them all to drown in pain and misery. I want them all to hurt."

"No, the madness is feeding on you. It's going to consume you."

"Really? They sent you to try and talk me down?" Regina scoffed. "You have wasted your time." She stood up and dusted off her dress.

"Regina wait, hear me out."

"I don't have time for this." She waved her hand and sent the man flying backwards, crashing back first into a tree. She thought she heard a crack, but she didn't really care enough to find out.

"Regina!" Jefferson groaned in pain. "You are better than the darkness. You can fight it."

"I'm tired of fighting." Regina replied as she walked into the woods, leaving the broken man behind. She hadn't gone far when she heard Henry running after her, calling Mom. She didn't respond. Emma was chasing after him, trying to get him to come back. She sighed and stopped, leaning against a tree. She made a banana appear in her hand and started to peel it.

"Mom!" Henry burst out of the trees with Emma hot on his trail. "Mom, I'm sorry. For everything. Please forgive me. Let's try again, to start over. Please, I can't stand seeing you like this."

She bit off the tip of the banana and spat it on the ground before breaking off another with her hand and taking a bite out of that.

"Mom, please." Henry pleaded. "Come home. We're your family, we can help you through this. We **will** help you."

Regina ate another piece of the fruit and tossed the rest of it over her shoulder.

"Regina." Emma said, gaining the brunette's attention. "Listen to your son."

"I don't have a son." Regina replied. She saw Henry's face fall, but she couldn't really find it in her to care. "Now, where is Roland and Tinker Bell? I asked specifically for them."

"Regina, how can you-" Emma began, but Regina lashed out a burst of magic that knocked both her and Henry off their feet. It wasn't a strong blast, but it was enough to get her message across. "Bring them to me, or I will unleash Zelena's full power and give her free reign of the town."

"You want to destroy Storybrooke so badly, why don't you do it yourself?" Emma asked. "Stop hiding. You want to fight Regina?! Come on!" She got back to her feet and ran at Regina, slamming her shoulder into her stomach and taking them both to the ground. However, Regina rolled through the attack and grabbed her arm in a deadly lock and twisted, the bone snapping with ease. Emma screamed and tried to break free.

"Do not think me weak, Savior." Regina hissed in her ear. "I don't care who you are, what you do, or who you're with. I asked you nicely once. Never again." She released the blonde and took a step back as Henry ran to her side. He looked at her with fear, and she smiled at that.

Zelena suddenly appeared and grabbed Henry by the neck, dragging him away from Emma. The blonde started to heal her arm to come to her son's aid, but she knew she couldn't do it fast enough.

"Regina! Save him! Save our son! Please?!"

Regina looked up at a struggling Henry and grinned evilly. "**Our** son?" She chuckled maniacally.

"Why do you love Roland more than me?!" Henry pleaded. "Tell me why?"

"He never broke my heart." Regina said. "He never called me the Evil Queen, even when he saw her destroy a flying monkey with a fireball." She tilted her head.

"I said I was sorry!" Henry roared. "What more do I have to do?"

"You don't have to do anything, Little Prince. You are where you need to be, in the arms of your heroes. Unfortunately, you won't get to be in them long." She sighed and waved her hand, making Zelena disappear. Emma got back to her feet and quickly went to hug her son, looking at Regina in confusion. "Your mother loved you." Regina said, looking Henry in the eye. "With all of her soul, all that she was. For you, she changed her life, softened all of her edges, joined forces with the very people who destroyed her happy ending. She had been abused, heartbroken, confined, deceived, tortured and manipulated again...and again...and again. As broken as your mother was, she thought you could heal her. And you did. You just don't know the good you did for her simply by being born. Then you took it all away when you found out your birth mother was the savior. It's a shame. I may be crazy, but your mother, all she wanted was your love. She didn't even need much. And now, look at her." She waved her hand, and their Regina appeared, curled up on the ground next to a tree. She was dirty and broken and worn, dull and faded and she looked so tired. "That's your mother. That's what she is now." Henry looked down at his mother and he knew it was her by the way her eyes sparkled when they fell upon him for the briefest moment, before filling with dark fire. She turned away.

"Mom!" Henry yelled. "Mom!" He tried to run to her, but she disappeared before he could reach her. "Let her go! Whoever you are!"

"I am Regina. I am not some demon possessing her and keeping her trapped. Did you not see her? She doesn't want to come back. What would she come back to?" Regina said. "I am her, but I am not your mother." She smiled. "It's complicated, I know. But when a woman has been broken so badly that everything has become so distorted that she cannot tell what is her mind, what is her heart and what is her soul...what do you expect?"

"We're going to save her." Emma said with conviction.

"Regina has **never **needed to be saved. Why do you think she made so many bad decisions? It's because when she needed help the most, none came. She asked for help from the fairies when her mother was abusing her with magic, none came She asked for help from Snow when she begged her not to tell her secret, she told it anyway. She begged for help from Rumpelstiltskin to help her get rid of her mother and to bring Daniel back. He helped with Cora alright, then manipulated the hell out of her so he could have his perfect monster to cast his curse. Regina is far from innocent, I know, but after everything she's been through, can you really blame her?" Regina sighed with a smirk. "Now, bring me Roland and Tink or I will break some more bones. Thank you." She waved her hands and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

xxxxxxx

"Gina!" Roland tore himself free of his mother's grip and leaped onto Regina, knocking her off the park bench she'd been sitting on. "Gina, I'm so happy to see you. Are you alright? You look better." He said, looking at her with concern.

"I'm okay Roland." Regina whispered, simply content to hold him in her arms. He buried his head in her neck and she smiled as she placed a powerful spell on him to protect him from any danger. "Roland, look at me." She said. He leaned back to obey, reaching up to gently touch her face, the scar on her lip that he'd always seemed fascinated with. "I lied, I'm not okay. I am very...sick."

"Will you get better? Can I help?" He asked.

Regina smiled, glancing up at the closely watching Hoods, a furious looking Henry and a concerned looking Emma. "I don't know, but I just want you to know that I won't hurt you. I don't want you to fear me."

"I don't." He said making a scoffing noise. "I love you Gina."

"I love you too, Roland."

Henry stormed away and Emma quickly went after him. "Kid, your mom isn't herself."

"It's some part of her. Probably a part that she suppressed, a part that hates me." He snapped. "She doesn't love me. I can't get through to her. But she treats Roland like he's her son." He looked back, watching fragments of the old Regina shine through as she smiled and laughed at something that was said. "Why can he get through?"

"I don't know, but we're going to help Regina, and everything will be okay." Emma assured him. "You gotta have hope, kid. Isn't that what your grandma would say in this type of situation? Then again, she'd probably say that in any situation."

Henry said nothing as he watched Regina stand up to greet Tink.

"Regina-"

"Don't." Regina cut her off. "Everything is going dark. The darkness and the madness is taking over. I'm sorry, but I can't fight this. I don't want to." She swallowed as she watched Roland walk back to his parents. "Do what you can to get them to leave, then go with them."

"Regina-"

"Storybrooke is going to burn, it's going to fall, it's going to to be destroyed. That is a fact. And I will be going down with it."

"You are not telling me fucking good bye." Tink hissed angrily.

"I am. The next time we meet, you won't want to talk to the woman you see."

"Is there no way we can help you? Maybe if you spent some time with Roland, maybe you could find it in you to come back to us." The fairy pleaded hopefully.

Regina looked at Roland and blew him a kiss, which he pretended to catch and press to his cheek before sending one back to her. She caught it and pressed it to her heart. With that, she disappeared in a cloud of black fire. She reappeared in her lair and quickly summoned her sister.

"When will I-"

"Be getting your heart back?" Regina cut her off. "When I get tired of you doing whatever I want. Besides, I gave you freedom to lay waste to Storybrooke, and I have not abused my power over you and have no intention of doing such. You felt you were denied the life you deserved, well now is your chance to take it back." She placed a spell over Zelena's heart that would prevent her from putting it back in her chest and one that prevented her from harming Regina.

"You bitch!" Zelena hissed.

"Oh shut up. I need another distraction."

"Oh yeah? What do you want this time?"

"A horde of flying monkeys. We'll see how that goes." Regina said. "You are dismissed." Zelena disappeared in a cloud of green smoke and Regina sat down on her throne, holding up the heart to her eye. "Now, what monster should I unleash this time?"

Read and review!

A/N: Not sure how well I did that beginning scene. It was basically Regina arguing with all of her past selves. You know, the Mayor Regina, Evil Queen, young and innocent Regina, etc. so yeah tell me what you think and any suggestions.


	6. Chapter 6

"Go away!" Regina yelled as her mother appeared in front of her. "Why do you always have to ruin my life."

"Because you don't have a life! Your life is mine, to do with as I please." Cora snapped. She looked around Regina's little lair and chuckled to herself. "After everything I've done to elevate you. This is what you reduce yourself to?"

"This is what **you've **reduced me too! All of this is your fault! You didn't want what was best for me. You just wanted power...all for yourself. You are a manipulative, heartless bitch and I wish it hadn't been a mistake to kill you. I wish I had just crushed it instead of poisoning you."

"You couldn't kill me." Cora laughed.. "You're too **weak**." Regina stiffened with rage as Cora invaded her personal space and smirked. "You were never good enough."

"I was good enough to kill you." Regina hissed.

"The same way I killed Daniel."

Regina scowled and launched a fireball at her mother, only for her to suddenly disappear. She growled and clutched at her head. Her mother was dead. She shouldn't be here. Why was she-

"Regina?" That voice. The voice that nearly made her heart stop. She hadn't heard that voice in so long. "Regina, what have you done?"

"Daniel." She turned around and felt tears come to her eyes. It was him. He was shining, like an angel. For so long, he'd been her light. The reason she fought so hard for her vengeance. And here he was again, looking around at the large underground cave that she'd chosen for her new lair. "Daniel."

"What have you done, Regina?" He asked.

"I...I'm sorry. I did it because of you. My mother murdered you...and I lost my way." She said, entering his arms. He felt so real, so strong.

"You gave me up." He whispered. "You poisoned yourself, corrupted yourself."

"Daniel?" He suddenly slammed her against the wall, a powerful hand coiled around her throat. "Daniel please." She whimpered, feeling the déjà vu of the moment, remembering being in the same position in the stables after Whale had resurrected him. "I love you."

"You love me?" He laughed, pressing on her throat even harder. The light was gone and she could see the darkness surrounding him. Her beautiful Daniel, dark and angry. Then again it could be coming from the fact that she was about to black out. "How can I love anything so evil and ugly?" The words nearly shredded what remained of her heart. The blackness overcame her and those words continued to haunt her. Who **could** love her? No! Regina's eyes snapped back open as she fought out of the darkness and shoved Daniel back.

"I don't need you love me. Not anymore." She hissed, letting her palm fill with fire. "The Evil Queen doesn't need love."

"That's exactly why you will never be loved!" He screamed.

"That's because no one can match me. No one can stand with me. I don't need anyone. And Daniel...good bye. For the last fucking time!"

xxxxxxxx

Emma nearly collapsed against the hood of her car. They'd managed to kill all the flying monkeys, but she was sure that was only the first wave that Zelena would send. "I don't know how long I can keep this up." She said.

"We have to." Her mother said. She still had yet to be forgiven for that mess with Lily and Mal, but for now, they were on the same side and they needed to be united.

"We need to find Regina." said David, leaning against the car as well.

"Maybe we should call a council." Snow suggested.

"You mean a town meeting? What's that gonna do?" Emma asked.

"Let the people know what's going on. They should be informed."

The blonde didn't really believe that was going to help and it was putting everyone in a single place. Perfect time to strike. "I don't think that's a good idea. Just tell Leroy, the whole town will know by tomorrow afternoon."

"The council could help us come up with ideas on how to figure a way out of this mess."

"Do what you want." Emma sighed. She heard the sounds of car doors closing and looked up as Tink packed a few bags into her truck. "You're leaving?" She asked, walking over to the fairy, her parents following.

"Regina wants me to, but I'm not giving up on her." Tink said. Emma could see that she wasn't packing to leave town. She looked like she was about to go camping.

"You're going to find her."

"I am." Tink said, opening her trunk. She pulled out an axe and slammed it closed again.

"You're going to chop her head off?" Emma asked.

"Of course not. I'm going to save my friend. Something you lot clearly aren't interested in doing. Before it's too late."

"We want to help Regina too." Snow said.

"No, you want an easy solution and to appease your subjects. You know they're just going to want to kill Regina and if you don't, they're going to do something stupid like go after her. All of them will die and Regina's hands will be stained with more blood." Tink replied.

"Has Robin and Roland left yet?" David asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. Now if you'll excuse me..." She walked around to the front of the car and threw the axe into the passenger's seat before climbing into the driver's seat. "Good luck with Zelena. By the way, it's a distraction. Regina's planning her next move. You should do the same." Tink said before driving off.

Emma sighed. "She's right. We need a fucking plan, and we don't have one."

"That's why I said call a council."

"A council is not going to help! Regina is unstable, cracking at this very second and you want to call a town meeting?!" Emma rounded on her mother. "You gather all of those people in one place and you are setting them up to die. There would be no better place for Zelena or Regina to attack. Do what you want. But I'm going to go home and check on my son. Then I'm gonna find Regina and bring her home. It's because of us that she snapped, now we need to help put her back together." She turned and walked home. "Henry?" There was no answer. "Henry?!" She sighed, knowing that he was probably still locked in his room, upset over Regina's rejection. She stomped up to his room and opened the door. Her son was gone. Lying on his bed was a piece of paper. "No."

_Dear Mom,_

_I have to go. I have to help her. She needs me. And I'm going to go find her. Don't bother trying to stop me or find me. Mom was raised as a queen, but she taught me a few things about concealment. I'll come home with her and everything will be better._

_Henry_

"Son of a bitch!" Emma rushed out of the house, texting her parents as she made her way to Granny's. "Granny, where's Ruby?"

"In the back. What's the matter?"

"Henry's gone after Regina. I need her help." Emma said. She frowned as she sensed something magical in the air. The air around the old woman rippled like a curtain. A magical illusion.

"Well, she's packing to go with Tink. They're going to try and find the Queen's hideout." Granny said. "I'd go with them myself, but I've got a diner to run."

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Emma gave the woman the once over again before heading into the back. Ruby dressed in jeans, thick boots and a red plaid shirt, pulling her hair into a ponytail. A duffel bag was sitting on the floor next to her feet. "Ruby, I need your help."

"Can't. I'm helping Tink look for Regina. I don't know how long it might take, but I'll help when I get back." Ruby said.

"Henry's gone after her too and I need help finding him."

"Just ask Granny after the diner closes. The trail shouldn't be cold by then. I really have to go Emma, Tink's outside."

"But-"

"Bye Emma." The werewolf picked up her bag and left, leaving the blonde alone in the back.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina lounged sideways on her dark throne, magically crafted from the stone around her and carved into a great obsidian chair that displayed all of her insane glory. Her lair was lit with torches and braziers all lighting a path to her throne. What lay in the shadows, not even she was sure. Her red dress had been turned white to allow the blood to show. The blood of innocents stained her hands, why not her clothes? Why conceal her crimes? Her beautiful, exhilarating crimes. She was fully sure at this point that she was crazy. That whatever and whoever she used to be was gone. The fragments that remained barely reconstructed an actual woman. And now nothing could make her whole again.

The sound of footsteps drew her attention, but she didn't turn her head. The Evil Queen and the Mayor walked up the pathway to her throne.

"You're just going to sit here all day?" The Evil Queen demanded.

"No." Regina said in a hollow tone.

"Then what are you doing?" The Mayor asked. "Those idiots aren't dead yet."

"No."

"What?"

"Do not question me!" Regina roared, turning to look at them. "Both of you failed. I will not. So shut up before I destroy you as well." She collapsed back into her original position and sighed. There was so much darkness surrounding her now, it was all she could. The world seemed like an illusion, a horrid nightmare that she'd lived for far too long. But the darkness was cool and familiar. It was welcoming and sweet. And green- what? Regina growled as her sister walked into the room, heels clicking annoyingly on the stone floor. With a wave of her hand, a black rug covered the stone to silence the annoying sounds. "What?"

"I did as you commanded. They defeated my monkeys."

"Then attack again."

"With what? Why? What are you planning?" Zelena demanded.

"Don't aggravate me. It would not end well for you." She turned her head lazily and examined her nails. "Clearly, you are not as smart as I presumed. Don't you see that if you keep them busy fighting and protecting the horrid rabble of citizens, that they won't have time to plan, they won't have time to rest. And when they are tired and fatigued and at each other's throats. That is when I will strike, and those heroes will turn on each other like dogs." She rose to her feet and stepped off of her pedestal. "My only dilemma is finding out who to kill to begin the chain of bloody events."

"Now would be a wonderful time to kill Snow, don't you think?" Zelena asked. "She is the one you wanted to kill after all."

"No. I want her to see her world fall and crumble into dust. She is not untouchable and she is not as good and perfect as she thinks she is. But first…" She conjured a goblet of cider in one hand as she walked past her sister. "I want to corrupt her dear little savior."

"What do you mean?"

"All in good time, dear Sister."

"And my reward for this? Besides my heart? i hope you don't think I'm going to die along with you when you destroy this place."

Regina paused and smiled as she sipped the cider. "No, of course not. With the heroes kept busy, there is but one man who might pose a threat to my plans. And he is all yours."

"Rumplestiltskin." Zelena grinned wickedly.

"You may have the Dark One's power, if you can take it. I have no use for it. Then you can return to Oz and I shall return your heart to you."

"Why are you doing this, Regina?" Zelena asked, mildly concerned for her sister. Not that she really minded. **She** was supposed to be the crazy one, not her.

"Because I am tired." Regina replied, turning to look at her. "Everything is fading. But before it does, I want to witness the glorious demise of those who wronged me. Then, I will be at rest." She whipped back around and made for the entrance of the cave. "But for right now, I need better eyes in Storybrooke." They walked out of the entrance, Regina hissing at the blinding sunlight. She lead her sister to a small pool of water. She poured the cider into the water and watched it bubble and churn as it transformed into black goo, into darkness. "Once, I had a beloved steed named Rocinante. He was a good horse, a strong horse. He never failed me. Not once." A pair of red eyes rose out the goo, followed by the body of a black stallion. "Hello old friend."

"I thought Rocinante was red or something. And dead." Zelena said.

"This stallion has his essence. All that he was to me, and all that he can be. Considering the fact that I am not the same woman he remembers, this is not the same Rocinante. But he will do just fine." Regina smiled as she petted the giant stallion and kissed his nose. "Go, my love. Be my eyes. Go." Rocinante reared up and let out a shrill scream before racing off into the forest, leaving a trail of blackness in his wake. "Now, what do you think about having a pet wolf?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night had fallen as Tink and Ruby traversed the wilds around Storybrooke. "She couldn't have gone far." Tink said to the wolf at her side.

"Maybe she just poofed there. I can't find a trail." Ruby looked around, tasting the air for the queen's unique scent, but finding nothing.

"Maybe we need to sit down and think for a bit." Tink leaned a tree and sighed.

"Her hideout would have to be where no one would look. Probably as far from town as the perimeter would allow." Ruby surmised. "She didn't like the smell of the sea, so we shouldn't head that way. She liked the forest, it's where she went to think. More wooded areas, maybe?" She closed her eyes in thought. "She wouldn't make a house or something that would stand too much, so something natural."

"Maybe she went underground. A cave perhaps?" Tink added.

"Yeah, but there are a thousands caves here, she could be anywhere." Ruby started to pace, swinging the torch she'd been using for light. "So, a cave, but somewhere she can probably fortify. Maybe towards the mountain?"

"Worth a shot." Tink said, letting Ruby take the lead. "How do you know so much about Regina?" She asked offhandedly.

"I've watched the woman for 28 years. Bound to learn something." Ruby replied.

Tink didn't believe that for a second. She grinned. "You like her."

"I do not." Ruby shot back. "I don't...but my wolf does. Regina's beautiful, we all know that. **I **know she's a crazy bitch but my wolf tends to focus on the physical stuff."

Tink rolled her eyes. "If you say so." She smirked. "Regina has a lot of admirers in this town. Well, **had**, I suppose."

"What?"

"You, Emma, Robin, Sydney-"

"Regina doesn't like Emma. She hates her. Robin's an ass and Sydney was just a pawn." Ruby interrupted.

"That's not what I've seen." The blonde sang. "And again, you seem to know an awful lot of Regina's history."

Ruby didn't reply, just continued shoving onward through the thick brush. She carried a saber to slice through the thick foliage ahead and brought it back for a swing and heard a scream. "What the hell? Henry?" The boy stood up and dusted off his clothes. "Emma's looking for you."

"I know, but I have to help my mom." He said. "Just like you're doing."

"Haven't you learned enough about running off?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not a kid anymore. I don't need permission to try and save my mom." He said, eyes burning with determination. Both Tink and Ruby knew what Regina had said after getting the word from Emma. After everything that had occurred so far, the boy was still trying to help his mother.

"Then you can come with us. It's better than letting you run around in the dark alone. We're gonna make camp soon anyway." Tink said. Henry simply nodded and followed behind them. Ruby pushed them until they broke the thick line of trees leading up to the mountain and they finally stopped to make camp. Tink used her magic to get them a fire going and set up their tents.

"So what are you guys gonna do when you find her?" Henry asked.

"Try to talk to her I guess." Tink sighed, running a hand through her hair and effectively messing up her trademark bun. But she didn't care. "I wish I could just talk her out of this."

"Maybe she's too far gone." said Ruby, staring solemnly into the fire. "Maybe she wants this oblivion. To die in darkness."

"But she wants to destroy Storybrooke before that happens." Tink added.

"My Mom is not going to die." Henry hissed. "I won't let it happen."

"People die, Henry." Ruby said softly with a shrug. "It's going to happen and Regina obviously wants it to happen. She's been through things that you can't even imagine. Still tried to be good, still got her life ruined again and again. That's why she's not fighting. After everything you know about her, her struggles and trials, what's the point of her staying?"

"Because she has a family. She has me. I'm not going to lose her." Henry snapped.

Tink exchanged looks with Ruby and sighed again before climbing into her tent. Henry eventually went into his own and Ruby was left alone. She curled her legs underneath her and wrapped her arms around herself. Did Regina really want to die? Was there really a way to save her? "I wish I could help you." She whispered into the fire. Something made her look up and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the stallion standing a few feet away, staring at the wolf with glowing red eyes. It sputtered softly and turned to leave, whipping a long glossy tail. It looked back at her. "You want me to follow you?" It even nodded before it took off into the woods. Ruby shifted and took off after it.

xxxxxxx

Emma watched Granny closely as she followed her through the forest. There was still a rippling effect to the air around the old woman, singing with subtle magic. The blonde wondered if it was Regina or Zelena pretending to be Granny. The old woman was more focused on trying to catch Henry's scent than to notice the growing dread in her companion.

"So what have you planned to do about Regina?" Granny asked, shouldering her crossbow as she looked around, smelling the air deeply and listening.

"We don't know yet." Emma said slowly. She looked around as well, trying to gauge exactly where they were. When she looked back at Granny, Granny was gone. In her place was Zelena, grinning wickedly at her, holding Henry by his neck. "Zelena."

"Where?" Zelena asked with a smirk.

"Let him go." Emma growled, slowly reaching for her gun.

"What are you talking?" Zelena asked, grinning evilly.

"Let him go." Emma hissed, raising the gun. Henry cried out for her, struggling against his captor.

"What are you doing?" Asked Zelena, looking at the gun. She raised her other hand and lit it with green fire. "Emma, stop."

"Let Henry go or I'll shoot!"

"Emma!"

Xxxxx

Ruby froze, watching her grandmother fall after the loud bang of the gun. The stallion disappeared just as suddenly as it had come, leaving her staring at the body of the only family she had left.

"Ruby?" Emma said. "It-it was an accident. I-I-I didnt mean it. She was Zelena and-"

"You shot my Granny." Ruby ignored her and ran to her grandmother. "Granny, please be alive. Please. Come on." There was so much blood.

Regina tilted her head, watching them from above on a nearby rise with Zelena at her side. "Sorry Granny old girl, but you were just in the right place at the right time."

"Will she live?" Zelena asked.

"Yes. I didn't want her dead, but I needed Little Red to witness the Savior gunning her dear old grandma. See if the heroes can write off this little occurrence."

"This was your plan all along." Zelena smirked. "Turn Ruby against them using the old woman."

"Indeed. And Snow and Charming are going to try and persuade the people that this was all an accident. That their little girl is incapable of doing such an act. Let's see how this goes before we strike again."

"I'm actually interested in this now. Good show, Baby Sister." Zelena grinned.

Regina turned her head as Rocinante trotted to her side and gently stroked his muzzle. "The show has only just begun."

Read and Review! Regina's plan is starting to take shape. Any questions, just review and if you have any suggestions, I love those as well. Sorry if it's a bit rushed, but the next chapter should be up pretty soon and you can see the aftermath of phase 1 of Regina's dark and twisted plan.


	7. Chapter 7

"Get out!" Ruby screamed as the Charmings walked into the diner. "Stay away!"

"Ruby, please!" Emma pleaded, in tears. "You know I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I said get out!" Ruby suddenly shoved Emma hard enough to send her straight through the front door of Granny's. "And don't ever come back."

"Red, you have to understand. This was an accident." Snow said, watching as David went to go help their daughter.

"She shot my granny, the only family I have left in this world at point blank range." Ruby hissed, stepping directly into the woman's face. "This was no accident." She turned back to her barely conscious grandmother and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Why would Emma shoot Granny?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Ruby growled over her shoulder.

The lights of the diner suddenly flickered and the earth rumbled as the Insane Queen of Darkness made her entrance. Regina walked into the diner on bare feet, looking deranged yet composed at the same time, as though she were crazy, but knew that she was crazy and was okay with it. Just like when she was the Queen. It wasn't something she'd chosen, but she used it, she owned it. She looked as though she'd lost a bit of weight as well. She took in the sight of Granny and strode towards the werewolf, Zelena following.

"Stay away from us!" Ruby yelled, threatening to shift. Zelena magically constricted her while Regina pulled the bullet out of Granny's chest and healed her, even going so far as to clean away the blood and conjure a cot for the old woman to lay on. "What have you done?"

"Don't worry." Regina said, motioning for Zelena to release the werewolf. Ruby immediately knelt next to her Granny's side. "I didn't curse her or anything. The old woman will be up and selling frozen lasagnas again within the hour."

"Why did you save her?" Ruby asked, looking up at the Mad Queen.

Regina shrugged as she magically pulled out a chair and sat down. She didn't even turn her head as Emma, supported by David, limped back into the room, still pleading for forgiveness. But Ruby ignored her and kept her eyes fixated on the queen.

"I suppose you want something in return."

"I suppose I do." Regina smirked. "But it is a small request."

"What?"

"Ruby, don't listen to her." Snow warned her.

"Ruby please." Emma begged.

Ruby glared at them before turning back to Regina. "Did you trick Emma into shooting Granny?"

Regina frowned and placed her hand over her heart as though she were offended. "Why, Miss Lucas, would you think that? What sense would that even make? Tricking Emma into shooting poor old Eugenia. Now, my style would be more like tricking Granny into shooting Emma, don't you think? After all, the Savior is my enemy, not Eugenia."

That did make more sense, unless Regina was intentionally trying to confuse her. Ruby growled. "What do you want?"

"Two tiny little things." Regina grinned. "First, I want to know why you, Tink and the little boy were snooping around my mountain."

"We were looking for you. To bring you home." Ruby answered, hoping to see some kind of resemblance to the woman that she knew so well. But the Regina she remembered was virtually nonexistent. This new one was so unpredictable, so...intriguing?

"Home?" Regina asked, eyes sparkling. "What home would that be? Home where I have to conform to the twisted and misguided beliefs of a bunch of idiots? Home where if I so much as sneeze in the wrong direction, here comes the sheriff to make sure the Evil Queen is still on her leash? What home would that be?"

Ruby looked downwards, knowing that her words were somewhat true. They'd given her a chance to change but hadn't given her room to fully do so. "I'm-I'm sorry."

"The first person who's ever said that." Regina said softly. For a moment, the old Regina was back. Ruby could see it, the slump of her shoulders as though she were tired, the low burning embers in her eyes that had once been bright flames. Then the moment was gone and the shoulders straightened and the eyes burned with black fire.

"When was the last time you ate?" Ruby asked.

"What month is it?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma asked, following Ruby into the back. "You're going to feed them now?"

"I thought I told you to leave and never come back?" Ruby hissed as she pulled out a bunch of vegetables for a stir fry.

"Ruby, I told you it was an accident. I want to help, but I don't see how this is going to do anything."

"It's not supposed to do anything!" Ruby turned to face her. "They're hungry. This is a diner. Has it ever occurred to you that I might be able to help her by doing this? Has it ever occurred to you that something so simple as feeding Regina, giving her some sort of appreciation, could help her?" The werewolf practically growled.

"But Henry-"

"Henry treated Regina like shit for a long time, just like the rest of us. You just want her to stop threatening the town and giving you work, but maybe I want something different. Maybe I just want Regina back. Now, as I said before, get out or I'll throw you out again. And **do not** come back."

Emma took a step back, looking surprised as Ruby turned back to the food. She could hear the Charmings finally depart. Regina was still sitting down, while Zelena paced the room.

"Why are we having Sunday brunch when there are more important things we could be doing?" The witch asked impatiently.

The werewolf heard Regina sigh. "Because I'm starving. I haven't eaten in weeks. Days, for you. Who's ever said no to a free meal?"

"I don't understand your methods, sister."

"They're not for you to understand, **sister.** You are to follow my commands until I see fit. Then I'll release you and you can do as you please."

"Fine then. You can eat, save me something. I'm gonna go talk to a dear friend of ours."

There was no answer so Ruby assumed she just poofed away. She prepared a good meal of stir fried vegetables and steak and even baked some rolls before heading back out to Regina. The queen made no comment as she began to eat ravenously. Ruby watched in silence for a while. It took no time at all for Regina to devour all of the food, all signs of etiquette, gone. "I uh, put up some food for Zelena."

"She thanks you." Regina replied, making the dirty dishes disappear. She leaned back in her chair, in a lazy and strange manner, examining her nails. "Thank you. Although, I realize now that it was wasted. Food no longer seems to give me nourishment."

"You're more than welcome anyway." She said. There was silence between them for a moment. Regina made no effort to leave, just continued to look at her nails. Ruby looked at them and saw that underneath her nails...there was dried blood. Probably the very same that stained her dress. "Regina, why are you doing this?"

"I don't have a choice."

"Yes you do. Even at the very end, the very least, there is always a choice. You don't have to die, Regina."

"Who said I was dying?" Regina asked, finally looking up at her. "No, the thing is, I want peace. I want vengeance. I want it all to stop."

"What to stop?"

Regina suddenly stood up and unleashed a wave of fire at the counter, setting it and everything behind it alight. "The pain. I just want it all to end. I have no life. There is only darkness and pain and I will never have peace. Oblivion is the only way I'll ever achieve that. Unless I just kill all of you." Regina smirked. "That might make me feel better."

"But Regina, you could leave Storybrooke. Forget all the idiocy and stuff and have a new life."

"You mean run? I don't think so." Regina sat back down again. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but this is happening. There is nothing you can do to stop it."

"Nothing?" Ruby asked. "I don't- I don't want to see you hurt, Regina."

"The endgame of this will be the same regardless. Storybrooke is going to be destroyed."

"What if I show you that someone really does cares about you? That someone does trust you?" Ruby asked.

"No one does." Regina replied matter of factly. "But anyways, I must depart. Lots of things to plan for." She grinned. "Thank you Miss Lucas."

"Wait, what was your second thing you wanted?"

"I'll think of something. Let's just say you'll owe me a favor." The queen smirked before disappearing in a flash of black fire.

Ruby sighed and looked over at Granny. Maybe Regina wasn't too far gone if she'd saved Granny. How could they save Regina if she didn't want to be saved?

Xxxxxxxx

Regina returned to her lair and walked up to her throne and looked at it. She sighed heavily and crossed her arms.

"Second guessing yourself." The Mayor asked, appearing from behind it.

"Nonsense." Regina said.

"Are you sure?" The Evil Queen asked, appearing on the other side. "Because you don't seem to be in a hurry."

"I'm not." Regina walked forward and took her by the throat. "Have you not learned, Old Friend, that trying to rush vengeance gets you nowhere? Granted, you did wait until that pathetic piece of shit, Snow White was an adult before you actually acted." She released her counterpart and ascended her throne. "You could've really just snapped her neck several times with magic when she was wasting time talking."

"I agree." The Mayor said.

Regina chuckled. "And you, making her a teacher? Why would that be hell? She loves children. And putting her true love in a coma? Again, could've killed him easily. Just sayin'. Not even true love's kiss can bring back the dead."

"Dead is dead." Both of her counterparts murmured.

"Indeed."

"Mom?" Henry, Tink and Robin suddenly appeared at the entrance of her dark sanctuary. "Mom!" Henry cried, running towards her.

"Henry, wait!" Robin tried to grab him, but the boy shrugged him off, running to his mother. Just as he reached her, there was a flash of light as Regina's forcefield sent him flying backwards. Regina didn't even turn his way as she stood up and walked past him to Robin.

"What are you doing here? Where is Roland?!" She demanded.

Tink quickly went to help Henry, but he angrily shoved her off, glaring at his mother.

"He is at a motel just outside of Storybrooke." Robin said.

"Why aren't you with him?!"

"Because I came to save you."

"Fuck that!" Regina snapped, surprising them with her profanity. "Why are you not with him? Did I not tell you to protect him?" She grabbed him by the throat and squeezed him hard. "Do you realize that the only reason I have not personally ripped you apart is because of your affiliation to him? I will not be held responsible for taking his father from him. Even if he is an insufferable asshole."

"Regina." Tink touched her arm. "Please, let's just talk. Let's just-"

"I told you to leave as well." Regina dropped Robin and turned to face the blonde fairy. "There is no hope for me. There is no hope for anyone. Not anymore."

"I told you that I wasn't going anywhere unless you were with me. Regina, I'm your best friend. You're mine. And I want to help you."

"Fly away, Moth. Don't let the door catch your wings on the way out." Regina growled, using the same words of dismissal that she used on their first meeting. She walked back to her throne.

"Mom, please." Henry begged.

Regina sighed. This kid just would not go away. "I am not your mother, for the billionth time. Now please leave before I use you all for target practice." She sat back down and crossed her legs neatly.

"You won't hurt me." Henry said firmly, standing his ground. "I know you won't. I know my mom is still in there and she'd never hurt me."

Regina laughed and tilted her head. "You must inherit your stupidity from your mother and your grandparents. I do believe that it's a hereditary trait made just for the Charming genes." She chuckled and let a fireball appear in her hand. "I'll give you the count of 10, to get out my lair. Okay?"

"Mom-"

"1." Regina began, aiming unnecessarily with one eye closed and her tongue sticking slightly. Henry still didn't move. "2."

"Henry." Robin said sternly.

"She won't do it!" Henry yelled back.

"3…" Regina grinned. "10." She fired and Henry barely had time to move out of the way before getting incinerated.

"You almost hit me." Henry whispered in disbelief as Robin grabbed him and pulled him back.

Regina grinned proudly in reply, before launching another volley of fireballs at them. They slipped and staggered as the fireballs landed all of them. They had no choice but to run and Regina sighed peacefully as she leaned back on her throne. It was good to be the queen.

"Well that was entertaining." The Evil Queen said. "What's next? They know where we are."

"Yes, but I'm not worried. It's not like they could actually capture me. Now, I need a report from Rocinante before the next phase can begin." She grinned madly and conjured a glass of wine to sip. It stained her lips like blood and that made her smile all the more. "Everything is going perfectly right now."

xxxxxxxx

Hours later….

Ruby sat in the back of the room, arms folded and boiling with rage, but she remained calm, listening to Snow and David try to pacify the terrified people.

"How can you tell us we're safe?!" Leroy demanded. "Regina was bad enough when she was sane!"

"Yeah, and now she has Zelena with her." Said another dwarf.

"We have everything under control." Snow tried to assure them.

"Where's Granny?" Asked one.

"Didn't they shoot her?" Someone else demanded.

At that, Ruby rose to her feet. After Regina's departure, she'd carried her grandmother to her home and tucked her into bed, leaving a note telling all that had occurred. She'd showered and changed into dark jeans and a flowing red blouse. She hadn't bothered too much with makeup. It seemed unnecessary. To say the wolf was angry was an understatement. Emma had shot her grandmother, and had received no punishment for it. Nothing. It enraged her that The Charmings would not discipline their children when they probably wouldn't even hesitate to do it to anyone else. She knew that they weren't perfect, but Emma should be punished all the same. And since they wouldn't, maybe someone else should...

Ruby walked forward. The crowd suddenly grew quiet as she approached the pedestal on which the Charmings stood.

"Ruby." Emma said. The blonde looked exhausted and her eyes were red, but the wolf didn't even glance her way. She looked directly at Snow, her 'best friend.'

"Who shot Granny, **your highness**?" She asked.

"Ruby-"

"Answer the question." Ruby interrupted coolly. "Don't you think that your people should know that the Savior nearly murdered my grandmother?" There was a chorus of murmuring around her, but she ignored it all, her eyes staying glued on the Savior, who was staring right back.

"It was an accident." Emma said.

"So you mean to tell me that shooting Granny at near point blank range was an accident?"

"Ruby, I swear. I would never hurt Granny intentionally." The crowd immediately began murmuring their agreement.

"Emma is good, Ruby." Snow said.

"You made sure of that, didn't you, Snow?" Ruby growled. She turned to face the people and they silenced at once. "Why are we still following this woman? Why do you still hang on her every word when clearly she cares about nothing but her own family, her own happy ending?"

"Ruby, stop this." Snow commanded.

"No!" Ruby snapped. "Because you made it very clear that because Emma is your daughter, she is exempt from punishment. Because she is **good**. How far did you go to make sure of that, Snow? Stealing Maleficent's baby, cursing it with Emma's darkness and banishing it to another world? Emma shot Granny. She wasn't arrested, there was no investigation, no trial or anything. What, are we gonna pretend like it didn't happen?!"

"Ruby, please. Enough." David stepped towards her and she let her eyes glow threateningly, stopping him in his tracks.

"You were my best friends. I believed that you were the perfect example of goodness. Everyone has faults, I know, but still...stealing a child is a new definition of monster. And Charming, back the fuck up. Everyone knows you're irrelevant in that relationship. Snow makes all the decisions and you blindly follow her lead. But I suppose it's fitting. Farmer doing whatever it takes to please his princess." Ruby paused and took a step back. "You're a good mother, Snow. A very good mother. I mean, you sacrificed your entire kingdom to make sure your daughter escaped the curse. What the hell were you doing for the entire year that Regina was planning it? The year **after **she warned you. Hmm?" Snow started to speak, and she raised her hand. "No need, don't care. There's the answer to your question, Doc." She said, looking at the dwarf. "The Savior shot Granny. Regina, was the one who saved her life. You see, Dwarf, our little princess is nothing but a selfish brat. Sure, she's all perfect and good and royalty, but to hell with everyone else when it's David or Emma on the line."

"We were going to discuss it." Snow hissed. "You don't need to do all this."

"No, I didn't, but considering the fact that I almost lost the only person in this world that I've ever had, ever will have, then yeah, you can see why I'm pissed. And her shooter walks away scot free. There is nothing to discuss, Emma should be locked up until everything is resolved. I see that only as fair." She crossed her arms. "Unless the daughter of Snow White is too good for a prison cell?" It was taking everything Ruby had not to let her wolf free. Sure, she may've been overreacting, but the only other member of her pack had been nearly lost that night. She wanted justice. And she wanted it now.

Emma stepped down and offered her a pair of handcuffs. "Will this satisfy you?"

"Not at all." Ruby growled deeply and grabbed her by the throat before everyone in the room. Snow and Charming tried to stop her, but a signal from Emma made them freeze. "Now I see why Regina hates us. We wouldn't even **have **an Evil Queen if it wasn't for your mother. You see, Emma, you are the Savior because Snow did everything in her power to make it so. No matter who she hurt. But me? I am what I am because I believed her words about being human and the wolf. I believed she was my family. So you know what happened? She lead Black Soldiers to my mother's pack. They killed a good friend of mine. My mother wanted her to pay, with her blood. I thought that was vile and disgusting. So I defended Snow...and killed my mother. Now I realize...I should've chosen the wolf. I find it amusing that she was involved with the death of Regina's mother as well. And her first love. All this began with Snow. And I'm done." Ruby dropped Emma, wrenching her gun out of her holster and backed away.

"It would appear that Regina's craziness has rubbed off on you. You gonna shoot me next?" Emma asked, standing up.

"Regina gave into the darkness because with you people there was no point in staying in the light. Wolves live in darkness. It's where we hunt, where we feel safe. I'm not going to be like Regina. But I'm done with all of you." Ruby answered.

"Ruby, this isn't necessary. I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to Granny. And I don't want to lose you as a friend." The blonde pleaded. "We need to be united more than ever if we're going to stop Regina."

Ruby sighed and looked down at the block of cold steel in her hand. She had nothing in this world but her Granny, and she was almost lost. She had no happy ending, and the only future she could see was one waitressing at the diner for the rest of her life. She truly had nothing in this world. "I'm sorry, Emma. But I didn't say anything that wasn't true. And my wolf is still very much enraged at what you did."

"What more do I have to do?" Emma asked.

That one question completely set Ruby off and destroyed whatever calmness that she'd been mustering. "You haven't done anything, but apologized! Do you think an apology would've brought Granny back?!" She roared, feeling the wolf nearly overtake her. It was demanding to be released, to exact revenge on the one who'd harmed her pack. Intentionally or not, the damage had been done. There was no hesitation on the werewolf's part. There were three gunshots.

Xxxxxxx

Regina had been walking along the river, letting the moonlight kiss her skin, smiling up at the brilliant stars with their background of darkness. Without the darkness, they could not shine. Without the blackness, there would be no little points of light. The sheer magnitude of that dark space brought a smile to her lips, because she was sure that great expanse of darkness nearly rivaled the one that filled her very being. Those heroes wanted her to see the light again, but there was none. There was only darkness. She was only darkness.

Rocinante's arrival made her turn her head. A little boy stepped out of the bushes. Skin as pale as the moon and eyes as red as blood with hair that nearly fell to his knees. His clothes were as black as night and fluttered loosely in the breeze. Then the little boy fell away like a skin as the dark stallion emerged and began sputtering rapidly. "So, the wolf attacked, did she?" She grinned, stroking his black mane. Unleashing Ruby's wolf had not been a difficult task. The girl had always tried to suppress it because of her affiliation with the side of good, but Regina knew the truth. She longed to be one with her wolf, and in order to do that, the wolf needed to be freed. Harming the only member of Ruby's pack was more than enough to push Ruby over that little precipice into the darkness right along with Regina. But Regina was hardly looking for a partner. No, she didn't even consider Zelena that essential. No, she needed something else for the next phase of her plan. And Ruby was the only one who could serve that purpose. With her little speech, doubt and suspicion had been cast in the minds of the townspeople, and she was one step closer to getting the revenge she sought. Snow had done as she'd expected and tried to protect her child from her sins, and poor little Charming just followed at her heels. Snow's selfishness was no news to her. And soon she would fall, just as Regina had when her kingdom was taken. The people would turn on her just as quickly as they'd turned on Regina. They were all idiots. All sheep. All malleable. All doomed to die.

"Find her, Rocinante, and bring her to me." Regina commanded, teleporting back to her lair.

"Have fun?" The Evil Queen asked.

"Not now." Regina rolled her eyes and sat on her throne, smiling smugly. It wasn't long before Rocinante entered, with a badly bleeding Ruby leaning on him. "Welcome, She-Wolf." She grinned as they approached, Ruby looking around wildly. "And what do we have here?"

"What is this place?"

"Your new home." Regina tilted her head as Ruby collapsed. "You've been shot."

"No..." Ruby panted. "Shit."

Regina chuckled. "Why did you come here?"

"Your horse brought me here."

"No." Regina made a green apple in her hand and bit into it with a loud crunch. "He didn't force you. Did David shoot you?" She rolled her eyes. "He loves his new toys."

"Because I shot Emma." Ruby growled. "She shot Granny, suffered no consequences because she was Snow White's daughter." Her eyes glowed and Regina but the apple again. "My wolf is so angry. Do you think I overreacted?"

"Fuck no." Regina frowned. "Your grandmother was shot, almost died. I would've shot Emma too."

"I can't go back."

"You can. They'll forgive you." Regina said, inspecting the apple.

"Can you...will you heal me?" Ruby asked, looking up at her. She was bleeding heavily from her chest and her arm. Soon, she would bleed out.

"Of course, but you'll owe me something." Regina smirked. She knew the werewolf would eventually agree. She didn't have a choice if she wanted to live. The bullets needed to be removed quickly or her werewolf blood might heal them inside of her. Either way, it would not end well for her without treatment.

"Fine, just do it." Ruby hissed in pain.

Regina waved her hand and let her healing magic flow as the bullets fell onto the ground, pushed out by resurgent flesh, tendons knitting back together, blood flowing freely once again.

"Thank you."

"Oh, we're not done. Not by a long shot. You owe me two favors, and I'm about to cash one in." She stood up and tossed the apple to Ruby as she stood up. "I want you to go back to Storybrooke and destroy my tree and whatever's left of my vault. I'll make you a bomb if you need me to."

"Why?" Ruby asked, looking down at the apple, noticing that the outside was green, but the inside was black as tar.

"Because they remind me too much of who I was. The frail, pathetic, pandering Regina that used to be. Whatever magic that still remains will return to me. Do this quickly. Then...the real work can begin." She grinned and patted Rocinante. "Go, my love, and report back to me in an hour." She turned back to Ruby as the stallion raced away. "Soon, the heroes will come and try to plead for me to come back. For that, I want to be ready. Just in case Zelena fails to kill the Dark One."

Ruby looked her up and down as the Mad Queen walked back up to her throne and sat down regally. "Go ahead, take a bite. You'll need the strength." When Ruby hesitated, she frowned. "You said you could show me that someone believed in me. That someone trusted me. Who were you talking about?"

Ruby looked back down at the apple. "Promise me that no matter what happens, Granny won't be hurt."

"What could hurt her, with you to protect her?" Regina asked. "Take a bite...you'll need the strength."

The werewolf hesitated no longer before biting into the black apple.

Xxxxxx

"What's it going to be, Dark One?" Zelena asked, smiling sweetly at her old mentor, holding Belle in her trap of magic. A torn looking Rumpelstiltskin looked from her to his true love. "What's it going to be?"

Read and review please! A/N: I know Ruby was a little OOC in this chapter, but relax, I have a plan. A very evil plan, but a plan nonetheless. I love reviews and any suggestion or what you want to see or how to make the story better. Sorry for any mistakes and sorry if it may seem rushed or anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma was called to investigate the mysterious fire at the cemetery the next day and found that the Mills family crypt had been obliterated. There wasn't much that could be done about that, but then she got a call from her mother at Town Hall. Regina's tree was on fire. She drove there as fast as she could go and found the once great apple tree up in flames, burning brightly in the gathering light of the morning. Black ooze seeped through the cracks in the once smooth bark, as though it were bleeding. Or even...crying. Emma called for a fire extinguisher, but the blaze would not be snuffed, and the tree continued to burn.

"Emma, look." David said, pointing at the bottom of the tree. Carved into the dying wood were the words, "Sheep should not fool themselves into thinking they are wolves."

"She got to Ruby." Emma said at once. "Damn it!"

"What's going on?" Henry and Tink asked as they approached.

"Where've you been?!" His mother demanded at once. "Is that a burn on your arm? Regina did this?" She didn't wait for an answer, before pulling her son into her arms.

Tink was silently looking at the message. They'd been trying to get back to Storybrooke as fast as possible after the failed attempt to bring back Regina. But it seemed like the Mad Queen had been just as busy in their absence.

"What the hell happened?" Emma demanded, glaring at the fairy.

"Your son ran off into the woods to find his mother. Me and Ruby found him and took him with us. Then she disappeared and we found Robin and joined up with him to talk to Regina. Let's just say it was a waste of time." Tink said, turning away from the burning tree and headed back to her truck.

"That's it. Regina's gone far enough." David said. "Attacking us is one thing, but a child?"

"**Regina **is gone." Emma growled. "She can't be saved. Get Mom and prepare to leave. She has one more chance before we end this once and for all."

"You can't kill my mom." Henry gasped.

"She's not your mom, she's a monster." Emma replied. "And you are going home and I'm going to chain you to the couch."

"You can't do this!" The boy screamed.

"It's already done!" Emma screamed back.

Xxxxxxx

The diner was empty and dark when Ruby walked through its familiar door and looked around at the place of business that she'd worked in for the past 30 years. It was like she were seeing through the world through a haze. It seemed so surreal.

"Hello Pup." Granny said, stepping out of the kitchen, dressed in a long blue bathrobe.

"Hey Granny." Ruby sighed.

"Heard what you did. You certainly have your mother's fire." Her grandmother turned her back to her as she prepared some coffee in two mugs and brought them over to a booth. "Sit."

Ruby obeyed. "She was right, you know. About a lot of things."

"Your mother was consumed with hatred, thought herself superior to humans."

"Aren't we? We're stronger, faster, can change form. We have better senses. I am proud of who I am, where I come from, but as for where I'm going, all I see is the same thing, and I don't like it."

"So, you're going to die along with Regina?" Granny asked. "When I said I wanted you to find your own way in the world, Pup...this wasn't what I meant."

Ruby smiled softly as Granny pushed the cup of coffee into her hands. "I know. But Regina gave me something, when she cast the curse. Something I wanted more than anything."

"What was that?"

"Peace. Freedom. I lived for 28 years without remembering what I did to Peter. I could be at peace for 28 years. Then the curse broke and everything fell apart. The wolf was deranged, it wanted control, it wanted blood. And I couldn't control it." She sighed, and looked down at the dark liquid in her hands. "You're my only weakness, Granny. The only thing in this world that I care about. My pack, which I nearly lost last night."

"I don't remember anything." Granny said.

"She says Zelena was using some of kind of trick, but I didn't sense or smell any magic when I ran to you. She just kept apologizing like that would make it all better. And Snow and David...did nothing. She's supposed to rule us, to lead us, with honor and just. But last night, any respect I may've had for her is gone."

The old werewolf sighed. "I'm sure Emma regrets what she did-"

"I don't doubt that, but the fact of the matter is, she almost killed you. Snow and David just acted like as long as you didn't die, everything was fine and dandy. Emma just walked away from it, served no time, no trial or anything. Where's the justice?"

"Certainly not in the hands of a crazed wolf with a gun." Granny said sternly. "I agree that Emma should've faced some sort of prosecution, but shooting her was not the way."

"Then there is no way." Ruby replied, taking a drink from the coffee. It didn't taste as good as it once did. As though her taste buds weren't all on. She pushed it away and sighed again. "Either way, I have to pay Regina back for saving me after David shot me. She healed me and now I have to do what she wants until the debt is paid."

"She's going to turn you into a monster." Granny said matter of factly.

"Aren't I already one?" Ruby asked. She sighed again and ran her hands through her hair. "I wanted you to be proud of me, Granny."

Granny chuckled. "Pup, they ain't no prouder grandma in the world. If this is what you have to do, so be it. But I am proud of you Ruby...Red."

xxxxxxxx

Emma almost growled to herself as she checked the ammo in her guns and filled her pockets with more. She grabbed her jacket and walked out to her parents, both of them carrying their favorite weapons and riding horses. "Do we really have to ride?"

"The cars can't make it on the path." David said.

"Can't Gold just poof us there?" She asked, gesturing to the man as he approached with Belle on his arm.

"I'm saving my strength for Regina." He said simply, kissing his wife goodbye.

Emma groaned and mounted the horse. "Fine."

"Then let's go. We can be halfway there in an hour and Gold can trace Regina's magic to the source."

She nodded and followed him into the forest.

xxxxxxx

Regina rolled her eyes, watching her sister heal herself. "Really? Did you really think Belle was going to work again?"

"I thought it would. I had her right where I needed her and she used a damn mirror to reflect Rumpel's magic and hit me."

"Smart girl." Regina grinned, walking back into her throne room with a skip in her step. Rocinante arrived moments later and she did a giddy little dance of excitement. "They're coming. Sister, I suggest you speed things up a bit. The heroes are coming for a nice little showdown."

"Ooh really?" Her sister appeared in the doorway with a giddy grin. "I'll put on my best dress and some tea for our guests."

"Oh and don't forget the little biscuits. It's going to be a wonderful tea time."

That is the sight that Ruby walked in to and she tilted her head while the two sisters chattered excitedly about something that made no sense to her whatsoever. Finally Regina noticed her presence and quickly glided over to her. The look in Regina's eye made her twitch nervously, but the queen didn't seem to notice as she pulled Ruby into a back room where Zelena was sitting on a grand green and black bed. There was another one, plain and white, but Ruby didn't even think Regina slept anymore, so she wondered who it was for. The room was brightly lit, unlike the throne room, it was filled with torches and braziers and even a grand fireplace. Other than that however, it was mostly empty of furniture or anything. Except, a massive mirror that nearly covered an entire wall. Regina pushed Ruby right up to it and grinned madly.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Zelena asked, rising to her feet and coming to her side. "I always loved mirrors."

"Why didn't you say something, I have a thousand." Regina said. "But you can only have 233."

"That's an oddly specific number." The redhead replied.

"Your point?" Regina asked.

"Why 233?"

"Because that's the number I chose. Any more pointless questions?"

"Yes, what the hell is wrong with you?" Zelena waved her hands, conjuring a green cloud of magic that quickly engulfed her and dispersed to reveal her wearing a long, sparkling emerald green dress that had a neckline laced with diamonds. Her hair was also neatly done, straightened and sleek and her makeup was perfect as well.

"Lovely, Sister." Regina praised.

"Why thank you. But just one imperfection." She turned to go pick up a knife and cut a long slit on both sides of her dress, beginning at her thighs and giving herself plenty of room for mobility. "Much better. No reason why I can't look gorgeous while I'm kicking ass."

"I completely agree." Regina said, studying her own reflection.

Ruby watched silently as the normally hostile sisters, chattered and talked as though they were best friends. She also wondered just what exactly did Regina have in store for her.

But the queen was focused on herself at the moment. "What do you think for me, Miss Lucas?" She asked absently. "Something sleek and evil looking?"

"Wear a dress that's half black and half white." Ruby said.

Regina raised an eyebrow but made the dress appear anyway. Of course, it was tight fitting, slit like Zelena's and covered in sparkling diamonds and even had a belt like ring of the gems embroidered around the waist. It perfectly fit Regina in all her queenly glory. But she was no longer the Evil Queen. She was the Mad Queen, the Insane Queen, the Crazy ass Bitch as Ruby liked to say.

"Now give me a rabbit."

Regina didn't hesitate to make one appear in her hand. Ruby snapped its neck and used a claw to slice it open. She drained the creature of blood and once again approached the queen. Both she and Zelena were watching the werewolf closely as she moved about the room. Ruby dipped her hand into the blood. "You can always look like a queen, Regina. But you need something more...primal to be mad." She wiped her hand along the white part of the dress, staining it red.

"That looks lovely, Regina." Zelena praised once the werewolf was finished. She'd made sure not to completely obscure the white part and Ruby was quite proud of her creation.

"I agree. Thank you Miss Lucas." Regina twirled in front of the mirror with a gleeful grin and magically brushed her hair so that is fell around her shoulders in soft waves. Hardly any makeup was added to her face, but all it came together to complete her transformation. "And now, for my newest pet."

xxxxxxx

By the time the heroes made it to Regina's cave, Emma was exhausted. They left the horses a little ways down the trail and approached the entrance slowly in a battle ready stance.

"Oh just come in already!" Zelena yelled from inside.

"You have no patience, do you?" came Regina's voice.

"Not at all apparently."

"You should find some."

"It won't matter soon, will it?"

"I guess not!" There came the sound of demonic laughter and Emma checked the safety on her gun before leading the way inside. The cave was only lit by a pathway of braziers leading up to a grand black throne upon which Regina sat indian style, grinning evilly. Zelena was perched on the steps at her feet with her broomstick laid across her lap. On the other side of the steps was a dark little boy that she believed she'd seen around town. Pacing in front of them was a giant black wolf chained to the throne by a diamond studded color and a thick black chain. Magic flowed off of it like waves and its size alone made her freeze. It was even bigger than the horses that they'd rode over here.

"Regina, this is your last chance." Gold said, walking forward boldly. "We've tried to talk you out of this. But you and your sister have gone far enough."

"I believe I can go even farther." Regina grinned as she tilted her head. "You made me into a monster, Rumpel. When I desperately needed help. You turned me into the Evil Queen." She chuckled deeply before her smile disappeared in a flash. "Well I've made a monster of my own." Zelena waved her hand, releasing the wolf. It roared and launched itself at the heroes. Emma and her father fired rapidly to fend it off and her mother let loose a barrage of arrows. The wolf growled and collapsed.

"Some monster." Emma muttered.

"Ruby, do stop playing around." Regina rolled her eyes. The wolf was suddenly back on its feet and swung its paw, knocking Snow to the ground and locking its jaws in David's shoulder. She threw him to the side like a ragdoll and growled when Gold tried to shoot her with magic. But it was hardly more than nuisance and wasn't having much of an effect.

"Ruby, stop it! Snap out of it!" Emma yelled.

Ruby responded with a roar and a kick that knocked her off her feet. She turned to Gold with bared teeth.

"Him, you can leave be." Regina commanded. "Come on, show the fallen heroes your new look, my pet."

Ruby shifted back and stood up. She looked wilder, more dangerous, as the wolf had taken over. Gone was the fashiony, trendy clothing. Instead, she wore tight black jeans, ripped in places and sewn back together in with red thread. Her feet were bare, just like the sisters she served, and she wore a skintight black hooded leather vest with a red streak down both arms. A belt of dark fur was around her waist and her collar sparkled from around her neck. She pulled up her hood, letting her eyes glow in the darkness and smiled, revealing elongated canines and sharpened teeth stained with David's blood.

"Isn't she lovely?" Zelena asked.

"Why is everything **lovely** to you?" Regina asked. "Do you not use another word?"

"I could. But I like the word lovely. Problem, Sister?"

"Yes, use another one."

Zelena sighed dramatically. "How about wonderful?"

"Lovely was better."

Emma got back to her feet and glared at the wolf. "Ruby, this isn't you."

"You have no idea who I am." Ruby replied.

"I do know you, Ruby. And being Regina's pet is not it."

Ruby chuckled, circling the heroes like prey. "Do not be confused, Emma. You may be the Savior and the product of True Love and all this and that, but you do not compare to me in any way. I am a wolf, a beast, an animal. Ruthless, relentless. For so long, I have curbed my lust for blood because of the 'family' I thought I had." She laughed. "Oh how the taste of the False Prince's blood makes my mouth water, makes me hunger for more."

"Ruby, don't believe anything Regina has told you. She's crazy!" Emma pleaded.

Ruby stopped in front of her. "The funny thing is, she's not. You just haven't seen the reality in which she lives. A world with no pain of the past, no dark memories, just peace. It's beautiful."

"This is madness." Gold hissed, striding towards them, but Ruby was suddenly in front of him with her hand closed around his throat, lifting him into the air.

"What's madness, is sheep trying to talk peace with wolves." She growled.

"Look at her." Regina said, wiping a tear from her eye. "That, my dear, is lovely. She's perfect."

"Indeed." Zelena agreed. "Imagine unleashing her onto the town."

"No, we have to wait."

"Right, patience."

"Exactly." Regina patted her on the head. "By the way, now's your chance." The redhead immediately poofed away and Regina turned to look at Emma and winked at her. "Ruby, dear, drop him please. Rocinante, go fetch our guests some refreshments."

Ruby dropped Gold and stalked back to Regina, accepting a smile and a pat on the cheek as payment. She sat down at the foot of the throne, watching the heroes closely as they got back to their feet. Gold sent a healing spell through them and looked at Regina with caution. Emma did the same. If Ruby's power had increased through magical intervention, then there was no telling just how powerful Regina was.

"I tire of this little game. I haven't hurt anyone in days and you show up on my doorstep with guns and bows and magic, and I am attacked in my own home." Regina said, rising to her feet, glittering in all her insane glory. "What have I done to deserve such a thing?"

"You corrupted Ruby." Snow said.

"Corrupted?" Regina raised an eyebrow as the little boy returned and offered her a goblet. She smiled and patted his head and he beamed as he approached them with a tray of drinks. "Please, have a drink and let's just talk for a minute. That's all you all have wanted to do for a while now, so I suppose we should. Have a drink. Free of poison, I promise. Ruby, prepare to light the wall." She stepped down and walked over to the nearby wall, disappearing into darkness for a moment, before Ruby approached with a torch. There was a spark before the fire hit the wall and began to spread along the stone in little lines, forming a grand image. "The Dark One spins straw into gold. I carve." Regina explained, taking a step back to admire her creation. The carvings spread over all the walls, lighting up the dark cavern, depicting horses and forests and even one of her tree, except it was lit up in flames, just as it truly had been that morning. But the pièce de résistance was the great carving of a city, broken and destroyed. Emma knew at once that that was Storybrooke, and what Regina planned to do with it. "Now, about corruption." Regina said, sipping her drink. None of the heroes accepted any of the potentially diabolical liquid and the little boy carried it away. "I have corrupted no one. Ruby only came to me, because you assholes left her with no choice. She is no monster and certainly no fool. You want to lead a kingdom, but can't even discipline your own daughter, Snow. By the way, she shot someone. I don't think you noticed."

"It was an accident." Emma hissed.

"That isn't for you to decide. It's why this world has a trial to decide such things in order to make sure justice is served. Simply believing someone's word, no matter who they are, is not being a good anything. Emma, for all you know, could go out and kill someone. All the evidence could point directly to her and you wouldn't even care. Because she's the Savior. Because she's perfect and pure. You have to remember that Emma wasn't instilled with all that stupid faith, hope, and hero crap." Regina turned around, admiring her work once again. "But I know that I am not exactly a victim. Per say." She smirked. "True, you all did have a rather massive hand to play in creating the Evil Queen, but my dears, I owned my role." She laughed. "No one was bigger and badder than me. Did I have to order the execution f that entire village? No. But it was fun to watch anyway."

"I knew you were always a monster." David said lowly.

"I suppose you are correct. But again, the monster had to be created. But this is not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted you to see your future." She gestured to the depiction of the destroyed city. "That's what's going to happen."

"Not if we leave." Snow said, looking pleased that she'd found a solution.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Do you think me an idiot? Of course I found a way around that. The only important people that I feel like sparing are already gone. Roland, Tink, Eugenia and her Gepetto, Pinnochio of course, Belle, Archie-"

"Wait, why Archie and Belle?" Emma interrupted.

"And why wasn't I told this?" Gold demanded.

"He helped me when no one else would and Belle is irrelevant, but a sweet girl. It's just icing on the cake that you worked so hard for that happy ending and you won't even get to see your unborn child." Regina shrugged.

"She's pregnant, and didn't tell me?"

"Apparently, yes. Now, as I was saying- oh yeah, and Pongo. The cute little mongrel. They were seen across the border an hour ago." She held up a vial. "This little baby is going to seal the border so no one else can come in, and no one else can leave." She giggled excitedly and handed it to Ruby. "Take care of that for me, dear."

Ruby nodded and shifted. Regina placed it carefully on her tongue and the werewolf took off.

"Gold, go after her. Poof there and stop her!" Emma commanded.

"Is that what we're really calling it now? **Poofing**?" Regina asked, walking back to her throne.

"I can't." Gold hissed, straining.

David took off for the horses.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked.

"She finally succeeded." Regina smiled as Zelena appeared in the room. "It's about damn time."

Zelena grinned maniacally as she held up the Dark One's dagger. "Hello my pretty." She grinned, standing close to Gold. "My darling Rumple. You would not believe the hell I went through to get this thing. And now, I get to finally-"

"Screw the monologues please and kill him." Regina interrupted.

"No!" Snow fired an arrow at Regina as Emma tackled Zelena to the ground, knocking the dagger out of her hand. The arrow hit its mark right in the back of Regina's shoulder. Emma and Zelena scrambled for the dagger, only for it to disappear and reappear in Regina's hand.

"Dark One please, get rid of these idiots." Regina growled. Gold swung his arm and sent the heroes flying towards the entrance. "Now, where were we?"

"Regina, please." Gold said.

"Begging does not become you, Dark One. Soon to be **Former** Dark One." She tossed the dagger to Zelena and sat down on her throne so Rocinante could pull the arrow out of her shoulder. "Good boy." The horse-boy grinned as she proceeded to heal herself. "Now please finish the job before-" Another arrow came flying at her and she turned her head slightly as it slammed into her throne barely an inch from slicing open her face. "Never mind." She leaped up to join her sister in battle against the heroes. They managed to keep Zelena from getting close to Gold to kill him, but Regina's magic was overpowering Emma's. It was only a matter of time. Then everything fell apart. It took three arrows and a whole clip to bring down the Wicked Witch. Regina screamed as her sister fell. Blood was everywhere. "Zelena!"

xxxxxxxxx

Ruby panted as she stopped at the edge of the town line and shifted back, pulling the bottle out of her mouth and popped the cork.

"Ruby!" David rode up on his stallion and quickly leaped down. "Ruby, don't do this. You're better than this. You're a hero." Ruby completely ignored him as she stepped towards the line. "Ruby!" He unsheathed his sword and ran at her. She turned at the last second and flipped him onto his back.

"Do not touch me." She said simply.

"Wait, I challenge you." He got quickly back to his feet as the werewolf turned her head curiously. "An alpha wolf never backs down from a challenge. Fight me. Right here, right now."

Ruby tilted her head. "You don't want this fight, Farmer."

"Oh, I do. Come on!" He got into a ready stance and Ruby chuckled in amusement. She closed the vial and placed it on the ground and rolled her sleeves up to her elbows.

"Begin." she smirked. He ran at her and she easily ducked the swings of his sword and pushed him backwards several feet with hardly any effort. But she knew that David was no quitter. Even if he was just a puppy dog. She punched him hard in the stomach, shattering a few ribs and spun, elbowing him hard in the jaw. "You lose." She growled as he collapsed, holding his abdomen.

"Ruby, please." He begged.

Ruby ignored him once again to go pick up the vial, opened it, and poured it onto the town line. The familiar orange paint turned black as Storybrooke shook. "And now, False Prince." Ruby said, turning to face the man. "You are trapped in a cave with the wolf." She grinned. "What do you do?"

"I kill it." He hissed, spitting blood at her.

She grabbed him by the throat and picked him up, raising him off the ground. "You think you can defeat me? Who do you think tipped us off that you were coming so we could prepare for this? Do you really think all of your flock is pure?" She saw his eyes widen at the implication that someone had betrayed them. But Ruby was only deceiving him. Rocinante had been the one to report in. But the little prince didn't know that, and she wondered just how long they would need to wait before paranoia took over the entire town. She dropped him and kicked him once in the face, knocking him out cold before shifting, and making her way back to the cave.

xxxxxxxxx

"Zelena." Regina whispered, stroking her sister's bloody face. She pulled out the arrows, removed the bullets and healed the body. But her sister was already gone. The only blood family she had left was gone. "Zelena, I'm so sorry." The heroes watched her grieve, but she turned like a snake when Emma made a move to pick up the fallen dagger. Not even Gold was fast enough to reach it. Regina didn't even pause, didn't even hesitate as she slit Gold's throat. The man had no time to scream, no time to grab his wound to try and save himself. He collapsed to his knees and Regina kicked him to the side and went to pick up Zelena's body. Darkness was curling around her, but she didn't even seem to notice. "We're done here for today."

Emma and Snow quickly ran out of the cave as dust began falling from the ceiling.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked as she approached. "Regina? Regina!" She took off into the collapsing structure as the cave began to fall.

Mother and daughter ran to their horses and left as quickly as possible. They didn't even stop until they found themselves at the stables where Snow hopped off her horse and vomited into the bushes.

"I can't believe we killed her."

"You think it would be better for her to still be alive and be the Dark One?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, but I wish we didn't have to kill her."

"We have bigger problems. Gold's dead and Regina is the new Dark One. We don't have a choice anymore. No more fooling around. Regina has to die."

Xxxxxxx

3 days later...

Regina hummed softly to herself as she looked at her sister, body frozen in death. They were in Oz, where her sister had wanted to go. She'd constructed a great black coffin, lined with green velvet for Zelena's final resting place. Her sister had been cleaned of any imperfection and looked beautiful beneath the moon's pale light.

"She should've have died." Ruby said, her voice barely above a growl. "She will be avenged."

"She will." Regina agreed. Accepting the darkness of the Dark One into her body had hardly had an effect on her. She was already consumed with it, and she knew there was no going back to the light. However there was a new surge of power running through her veins, making her skin crawl. She was the Dark One now, the most powerful being in all the realms. Nothing and no one was going to stop her now. "It won't be long now, Sister." Regina smiled sadly as she placed the Dark One's dagger in the casket, beneath her sister's folded hands, as well as the heart that she'd never given back. "Out of their destruction, will rise our victory." She stepped back as Rocinante closed the casket and lowered it into the ground. She placed a powerful spell over it, protecting it from time and anyone looking to open it. Ruby began to bury it and Regina watched silently. Not once she did she shed a tear. "I hope the afterlife is lovely to you, sister. Perhaps I'll join you soon enough."

They returned to Storybrooke. Not even the boundaries between worlds or the components of her curse on the town line could hold her. Rocinante lead the way onto the Jolly Roger, slaughtering the crewmen that tried to stop him. Regina followed, feeling the warm blood soak the wood beneath her feet. Smelling the life pour of the men who were only protecting what was theirs. Nothing belonged to them anymore. Everything belonged to the queen. She waited impatiently for the horse-boy to return, dragging an unconscious Killian by the foot. He fell to one knee and presented his queen with the man's hook and she conjured a silver chain and attached them together so as to where her latest prize around her neck. "Bring him onto the docks and release so he can spread the news about the massacre on the Jolly Roger." She commanded, admiring her necklace with a mad grin.

The heroes arrived only a few minutes later. She was waiting. Ruby was holding a helpless Killian by the back of his shirt. Regina was eating a green apple, sitting on a conjured bench, with Rocinante by her side in his horse form.

"Regina! What are you doing?" Emma demanded, looking at her true love with terrified eyes.

Regina relished that terror. Gods, it was glorious. "I just wanted to make sure you were in attendance as I destroy your happy ending." She grinned as she snapped Hook's neck with a flick of her wrist.

"No!" Emma yelled, racing forward.

Regina rolled her eyes and nodded to Ruby. The wolf sauntered over to the ship and gave it a push away from the docks before leaping onto the side to pull herself aboard. She turned to the heartbroken blonde crying over her lost love. "This is only the beginning, my dear." She smirked.

Emma glared at her and fired her magic at her, a powerful burst of light magic filled with all of her sadness and anger. Regina was swallowed by the light and all those in attendance looked on in horror and in hope as the queen completely disappeared from view. But all hope was dashed in a second as Regina propelled the magic into the air with a flourish.

"That was wonderful. You want to try it again?" Regina asked with a smirk. "You can't win my dear. Your death is inevitable. But I want you and all of your little friends to wish for it. I want you to **want **to die. Then you'll know how I felt every day of my existence being a mother to that putrid piece of shit, Snow White." Her smirk widened into a grin. "I'm going to destroy everything you hold dear, everything you love, everything!"

"We're going to stop you." Emma said, voice cracking. "Evil never wins."

"It did today." Regina waved her hands and teleported her and Rocinante onto the Jolly Roger as it sailed away into the darkness. She looked around the ship with a raised eyebrow. It was covered in dead bodies and blood and she could only imagine what was below.

"This is our place now?" Ruby asked, looking around as well.

"Well, the old lair is destroyed. And the current owner of this ship is dead, so why not? We'll have do some spring cleaning, but it'll do."

"Regina." She turned to face the werewolf as she pulled back her hood. "What am I to you? Just a pet?"

"No, dear." Regina said with a smile. "You are the key to one half of the next part of an ingenious plan. You are far from a pet. Are you regretting your decision?"

"No. I know there's no going back now. I just want to know where I stand." She shrugged.

"You stand on the precipice of the apocalypse." Regina smiled. "Think about how you feel right now. One with your wolf, feeling better than you've ever felt, because you didn't have to conform to the twisted beliefs of the heroes. There is nothing that can stop us from achieving our goal, to see the heroes brought to justice. To get our revenge on those who did us wrong. To finally be free."

"So, when you kill all of them, you're going to kill yourself?" Ruby asked.

Regina shrugged as she turned, walking slowly across the bloody deck. "It will be...a beautiful death." She smiled as she stroked Rocinante's mane. "But for now, we need to clean this place up. Tomorrow, I want you to go into town, to the Mayor's office. Snow keeps a special artifact hidden there. It looks like a small pyramid that could fit in your hand. I need you to retrieve it for me while I plan my next kill." She already knew who it would be, and just how she would do it. She was almost giddy with excitement.

"What does it do?" Ruby asked.

"It will release my army of black soldiers that Snow and Charming put there using magic. Their loyalty to me would've been a death sentence, but little miss perfection didn't want to kill them. So she locked them away. We'll unleash them on the town. Let them thin the herd a little bit." She closed her eyes, imagining the terrified screams, the air heavy with the scent of blood and fear, the streets filled with the dead, the tears of the heroes staining the earth. "It's going to be...lovely."

xxxxxxxx

Read and review! A/N: Please review guys and let me know what you think, what you want to see, what I could do better, etc. I can't wait for the next chapter. It's going to be awesome. If there's any questions or concerns, just review or PM me. Oh yeah, Ruby might start acting a bit OOC as she starts undergoing her own little transformation.


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby Lucas. Daughter of Anita. Child of the Moon. Werewolf. Protector. Warrior. Commander. Lover. Granddaughter. Wolf. Monster. Beast. Animal. Killer. Forgotten friend. Forced babysitter. Trail following dog.

A cool breeze drifted through the trees, kissing the fur of the dark wolf as she prowled the worn forest paths beneath the rays of blinding sunlight. The grass under her paws was soft and thick. It was a such a beautiful day, but Ruby hardly noticed. She came to a small river and shifted back into her human form, pulling an apple out of her pocket. Emerald green on the outside, dark black on the inside. She took a bite and almost moaned as the gorgeous flavor filled her mouth. Like ice cold water and something spicy and sweet. Say what you wanted about darkness, it tasted good. The effects took only a moment to begin.

A dark figure rose out of the water. She recognized him immediately. "Peter." She dropped the apple at once and went to hug her lost love. He was covered in blood, in slash marks that she knew had come from her own claws. But he welcomed her with open arms and kissed her lips like a madman.

"Red." He smiled.

"It's me. I've missed you so much."

"You killed me, Red." He said.

"I know, I didn't mean to. I swear it." She pleaded.

"It's because of her." Ruby turned as her mother stepped out of the river, dripping menacing with a metal spike imbedded in her chest. "Because of Snow White." She was joined by Quinn, an arrow sticking out of his heart. "Because you abandoned your pack, your family for her!"

"You chose her." Quinn growled. "The humans, over your own kind."

"I chose me!" Ruby said.

"We are wolves, brother and sisters. You abandoned us. Killed us!" Anita continued to goad.

"I didn't-"

"You did!"

"Stop. Please!" Ruby begged. But they continued to fling their insults, their terrible truths, and she could do nothing as they surrounded her.

Anita grabbed her arm and gently turned her face to look at her. "They believe we are monsters. **You** are a monster."

"Show them what a real monster looks like." Peter added, taking her hand.

"Avenge us." Quinn growled.

"How?" Ruby asked.

"Kill them." Peter answered. "Kill them all."

Xxxxxxx

Regina lounged aboard her new throne, hand carved from a rock that she'd seared black with fire, watching Rocinante and her newest creation, a servant made in the likeness of one of Zelena's flying baboons, clean up the ship. The bodies had been dumped overboard and she turned the ship black with magic and made it larger and much more fearsome. Below deck, she'd created sleeping quarters for her servants and given a cabin to Ruby to do as she wished. But it was mostly bare, except for the walls lined with mirrors. Her thoughts were far away on to tonight, when she would unleash her Black Soldiers. She could hardly wait. A moment later, Ruby returned with her required pyramid and a giant box filled with wires.

"Storybrooke is now out of power, my queen." Ruby said, handing the pyramid and throwing the wires overboard without a second glance.

"Excellent." Regina looked at the werewolf. "Are you well?"

"I want to be in the raid tonight." Ruby answered. "I deserve to be. I am your champion after all." She crossed her arms as Regina laughed.

"So be it. But make sure there's a lot of screaming. I want to be able to dance to the music." Regina grinned as she placed the pyramid on the deck of the ship. She waved her hands over it and smiled as it began to glow with a dark light.

Xxxxx

"She's planning something." Emma said, gathering the weapons out of the cache in the station. Her parents and Leroy were watching as she pulled out a rifle and tossed a shotgun to her father.

"Emma, isn't this a little extreme? Maybe it's just a power surge." Her father said.

"It's not! I know it's not." She feverishly loaded the gun and clicked off the safety. "You need to tell everyone to get inside and lock their doors. Do not go out tonight."

"Emma-"

"Do it!" Emma screamed. "She just killed Killian without a backward glance! She's not going to stop until she's done exactly what she said she would. I don't know about anyone of you, but I'm not just gonna sit around and **hope** Regina is gonna come to her senses. She's not! There is no more light inside of her, no more goodness. She's evil, pure and simple. And she needs to be stopped. Now either you join me or move out of my way." She shoved her way past her parents and went to fortify the door. She was going to be ready for whatever storm Regina had brewing. It was time to get ready for war. The time for talk was over.

Xxxxxx

Storybrooke was almost pitch black that night when the Black Soldiers came, stealing silently into the homes of the citizens and collecting people. There was barely a sound of struggle. Regina smiled gleefully as they all returned to the town square, carrying about 40 gagged people among them.

"The heroes barricaded themselves in the police station. Didn't look like all of the citizens had gotten the message to fortify the doors." Ruby reported, looking up at Regina astride Rocinante.

"It matters not. This is just a test run. The real raid will be tomorrow night. You can lead that one as well. But tonight was just to wet my appetite." The citizens were lined up in the square and the soldiers let a barrage of arrows fly, slaughtering the helpless citizens. "Step 1 is complete. By the way, I need you to kidnap Charming for me. Preferably by tomorrow night."

"I'll go get him now." Ruby said.

"Wait." Regina placed a quick spell on her to protect her from bullets. "Now you may go. Men, get back to the ship. I want to see the looks on the faces of the heroes once they see this. I need to leave a little surprise for them."

Ruby nodded and shifted to race to the station. Shots were fired from the windows but she hardly noticed as she slammed into the door, knocking it down. The heroes opened fire, but Regina's spell protected her. She spotted David hiding behind a table as he reloaded his gun. The others were irrelevant and she quickly grabbed him, locking her jaws around the back of his neck and dragged him back to the door. She was about to take off again when Emma came out of nowhere to slam the butt of her gun into the wolf's forehead, nearly making her bite down on David's neck. She growled as she reared up and swung her paw, backhanding the savior with enough force to knock her down. Ruby grabbed David again and managed to get him outside before Emma was on her again, wrapping the gun around her neck.

"I'm gonna kill you for what you did to Killian!" The blonde growled.

Ruby rolled her eyes as she flipped herself, landing heavily on top of Emma, ridding herself of the annoying blonde. She grabbed David once again and Snow tried to stop her.

"Ruby, please. Stop this."

Ruby turned her back to the woman before lashing out with both hind legs, knocking the woman back several feet.

"Ruby." David cried, trying to pull himself free.

She bit down even harder to stop his struggling and dragged him away back to the town square where Regina was waiting. She'd magically cut on the four street lights around the square, highlighting her terrible deed. She smiled as Ruby approached and poofed them onto the roof of a nearby building and magically bound and gagged David.

"Yes, he will do nicely." Regina grinned.

"What are you going to do?" Ruby asked.

"You will see, my pet." Regina stroked her cheek with a dark twinkle in her eye. "You will see."

The heroes arrived a few minutes later and Snow dropped to her knees at seeing all the dead bodies. "She did it again."

"Regina!" Emma yelled, looking around. "Where are you?! Come out and face me!"

Regina grinned and pulled Ruby down as she crouched on the edge of the building.

"What-"

"3...2...1…" All of the bodies of the citizens exploded, blasting blood and guts in all directions, showering the heroes in the intestines of their followers and turning the street and every nearby building red. Regina burst out laughing like a madwoman. Ruby ducked down as Emma angrily opened fire towards them, but the Mad Queen hardly noticed. "Oh my gods, the look on their faces."

"Regina, I think we should retreat." Ruby said. Emma was climbing the stairs.

"Oh fine. You're such a buzzkill, Ruby." Regina pouted. "But first, go get Leroy for me. I'm in need of a bit more entertainment." She poofed herself and David away and Ruby leaped off the roof just as Emma burst onto the scene, mad with vengeance and grief. But as usual, she was one step behind.

xxxxxxxxx

Regina watched the dwarf beating on the wall of his glass prison, a glass tank she'd constructed with magic. She sat on her throne, lazily turned to the side. Ruby was next to her, devouring a piece of meat, a gift from the Mad Queen herself. Rocinante and the flying monkey creation that she'd named Chistery, after a book about her beloved departed sister, worked quickly to connect the tank to a long hose that they tossed over the side of the ship.

"What are you doing?" The Evil Queen asked, looking around with disgust. "You couldn't find a better place than this to nest?"

"Shut up." Regina said. "I'm in too good a mood to deal with your nonsense."

The Mayor stepped towards the trunk that held David and gave it a kick. "Tell me you're going to throw him overboard and send the bloated carcass back to Snow."

"Of course not." Regina replied, inspecting her fingernails. "I'm preparing something more...symbolic. Ruby, you sent Snow the message to meet us at the stables, right?"

"Yes." came the guttural growl. "You commanded it."

"Excellent. Now for this jackass. Fill it." She commanded. Chistery and Rocinante began to pump water into the tank and it began to fill up. Leroy tried punching the glass and screaming, but it was no use. Ruby raised her head and pricked her ears. "Finally, his mouth will close forever and I won't be bothered with the sound of his putrid voice again." Leroy was clearly begging now as the water was waist high. Regina grinned, watching the water close over his head. He continued to scream and try to fight his way out, punching the glass as hard as he could. But of course he couldn't get free. Several minutes passed, and soon the dwarf went still. Regina stood up and approached the tank, giving it a light tap and the whole wall of glass burst. Leroy began gasping and coughing up water onto the deck. "How many times, **Grumpy**, have you voiced the idea to kill me?" She asked, walking around him. "How many times have you wanted to lock me up? How many times have you opened your mouth when it should've stayed shut?" She nodded to Rocinante. The horse boy grabbed the dwarf and dragged him until he was pressed against the wall next to her throne. He forced Leroy to open his mouth wide, and the exhausted dwarf could do nothing to fight back. Regina conjured a spear in her hand. "Well now, I believe **you** should be dead." Rocinante and Chistery chained his hands to the wall and forced open his mouth again. "I could cut out your tongue, but quite frankly that disgusts me. I mean, **me**." She chuckled.

"Please." Came the garbled pleading.

"Good bye, dwarf, you insolent piece of shit!" She launched the spear, hitting Leroy right through the back of his throat, pinning his body against the wall. She sighed peacefully. "That felt so good. Now I'm starving."

Ruby let out a wolfish snicker and laid her head on her paws. "When will we attack again?"

"You'll distract the others tonight with the rest of the Black Soldiers when you raid the town again. Set a few fires as well. While I'll deal with Snow and David."

Ruby nodded and shifted. Rocinante and Chistery set about cleaning up, but left Leroy's body on full display. She watched Regina ascend her throne and sit down, closing her eyes, Killian's hook still glistening around her neck. "Regina...I know there's no going back, for either one of us. But I do want to thank you."

"Thank me?" Regina peeked out of one eye. "For what?"

"For the life you gave me, as Ruby and now as the wolf. I wasn't enough to save you, to bring you back." The werewolf said softly, shyly but with firm certainty. "But I will stand with you until the end. No one else ever has, but I will."

Regina opened both her eyes, but looked down at her lap. "Thank you, Miss Lucas." A small smirk played on her lips. "Perhaps we shall meet again in the afterlife."

"It would be my honor, your majesty." Ruby smiled as she bowed deeply at the waist, causing a full smile to stretch across Regina's lips.

xxxxxxxx

Snow burst into the stables a few hours later. "David?!" She looked around for her true love, but only saw her mother standing patiently in the center of the room. "Mother?" This had to be some kind of trick of Regina's. "Where's David, Regina!"

"A mother only wants what's best for her child." Said Eva. "Even though she may not know it yet. Once you have power, my love, you can have anything you want."

Snow started to back away but David stepped out of a stall, beaten and bloodied. He and Snow ran to one another and embraced. "David, we have to-" David let out a groan of pain and collapsed to the ground as Eva held up his heart. "No!"

"Mother!" She looked up, seeing a young Regina crouched over the body of a familiar stable boy, desperately trying to bring him back to life with true love's kiss. Cora held up the heart, standing next to Eva, both of smiling as they crushed the hearts.

"No! David!" She immediately felt the loss, a crushing emptiness in her chest, as though part of her soul had been ripped away. "No, David."

Eva morphed into Regina and she watched the little princess grieve for her lost love. "Hurts, doesn't it? By the way, I didn't mean to, but I kinda told a secret. Sorry if your true love was killed." She said, emotionless, remorseless. "What are you gonna do now, Princess?" Snow looked up at her with murder in her eyes. She rose to her feet and grabbed a metal rod off a nearby shelf and swung it hard at the Mad Queen. Regina poofed behind her, to the doors of the stables. Rocinante appeared behind her and the queen waved her hand. The black stallion transformed into a dark Charming, complete with regal black robes and guyliner. Regina grinned as the Charming unsheathed his sword and advanced towards her. "Don't worry, Snow." Regina said as she sat down and regally started to peel a green apple, humming softly to herself while the little princess fought for her life. "You're not going to die yet. That's an honor I have reserved for an old friend." She held up the apple after peeling it, admiring the pure blackness of the inside and without even looking at the battle raging only a few feet away, changed the dark Charming's sword into a battle axe. He slammed it on the ground, cutting off the head of the former prince. "Off with his head." Regina grinned. "Oh that's funny."

"How could you?!" Snow suddenly threw herself at Regina, but the queen simply poofed herself away again. The dark Charming melted back into Rocinante and the stallion picked up Charming's head.

Regina reappeared at his side as the princess collapsed, shaking with sobs and begging for someone to end the pain she felt. "I knew that pain once." Regina said, tilting as Snow glared up at her with teary red eyes and puffy red cheeks, face a bright scarlet from her battle with the dark version of her lost husband. "But you know happened? I was forced to wed a man that I didn't love, who was 4 times my age, and be a replacement mother and queen to the very child that ruined my life. The very child that always tries to portray herself as innocent and good and pure, when in reality, she is selfish and self righteous and I don't know how you even managed to defeat me, but...you won't this time."

"We gave you a second chance. We just wanted-"

"Save it." Regina snapped. "Your boy toy is dead. But just like me, you won't have any time to grieve. You can't hope your way out of this, dear. The last time you saw Emma, what was she doing?"

"Getting ready to go kill you and Ruby." Snow hissed.

"Beautiful." Regina smiled. "I hope that she knows you love her and you'll miss her. Because you will never see her again." Regina waved her hands, transporting them out into the forest. She mounted Rocinante and conjured ropes to tie themselves around Snow and dragged the woman after her horse. "Just a pretty night to go kill someone." She turned her head as she saw fire rising from the town in the distance. Lovely screams reached her ears. "It just keeps getting better."

"You are a monster! No one made you this way. You're just evil, pure evil, and Emma will stop you." Snow said.

"Flattery will not get you anywhere, dear." Regina called over her shoulder. They came to a clearing and she dismounted.

"It's about time." Ursula said, stepping out of the darkness in full sea bitch mode.

"Such a waste of a pretty face." Cruella commented as she stepped out as well, looking over at Charming's head, hanging from Rocinante's lips.

Lily and Maleficent emerged as well, eyes glowing with dragon fire. Mal conjured her staff, with every intention of beating Snow to death with it, but Lily grabbed her arm. "Wait. I want her to know something first." She stepped forward and sat down cross legged on the ground in front of Snow. Ursula's tentacles coiled around the princess' legs until there was an audible crack and Snow was forced to her knees, looking into the eyes of the angry dragon whose life she destroyed. "My mother...is called the mistress of all evil." Lily began. "She lived up in her castle for years, oblivious to time and to others. She didn't bother anyone after her first curse failed, but that didn't stop you from stealing her child. Have you any idea what that's like? Having your only chance at happiness stolen from you by a snot nosed bitch?"

"Emma was stolen from me when **she** cast her curse." She glared at a grinning Regina.

"No. You gave Emma up. You put her in a tree and sent an infant to another world. But I'm getting off subject." Lily shook her head and leaned forward. "Do you know why you will never be as good a mother as mine?"

"I **am** a good mother!" Snow snapped. "I did everything possible-"

"To make Emma perfect." Lily interrupted. "To make sure she was the Savior, this perfect little girl. You sacrificed your entire kingdom for your child. You destroyed **my** life so you could pick Emma's for her. Have you any idea what I've felt my entire life? Believing that no one wanted me, that I wasn't good enough, that I was always going to be alone because of this darkness **you** put in me?! No, you don't. But you know what, you did all of this because you wanted Emma to be good, but even after my mom found out who I was, what I could do, what I'd been through, do you know what she said to me?" Lily's voice cracked and Mal's chest swelled with pride as the next words were spoken. "I don't mind a little darkness. That's what she told me. The mistress of all evil accepting her child for who she was. While the fairest of them all, Snow White couldn't do the same for her daughter. That is why Maleficent is a better mother than you ever were." She stood up and took a step back, waving a hand and conjuring a ring of fire around the princess.

"Um, excuse me, dear." Regina said. "I know you want your revenge and all, but do you mind if I keep her head? For a little present for Emma?"

Lily nodded and twisted her hand, making the flames burn hotter. Snow started screaming in pain as she was slowly burned to death. Mal stepped forward into the flames and grabbed Snow by the hair, raising her into the air with no effort at all. She held up one end of her staff and Cruella twisted it and pulled, revealing the long blade hidden inside. Mal handed the blade to her daughter and nodded. Lily took it and smiled at Snow before slicing off her head. Mal tossed it to the side and reconnected her staff. The orb on the end glowed purple before she fired at Snow's body and disintegrated it in less than second. A portal opened a few feet away and Ursula and Cruella walked through it. Lily followed, but Mal paused and looked back at Regina.

"My, have you come far from that little queen that wandered into my castle, asking to learn magic." Regina smiled and shrugged. Mal smiled. "Thank you."

"It was an honor, Dragon Queen." Regina dipped her head respectfully to the dragon. Mal did the likewise, before rejoining her family on the other side of the portal. Regina turned back to Rocinante, now carrying both heads of her enemies. "Maybe it's about time we head into town and see how Ruby's doing."

xxxxxxx

Half of Storybrooke was in flames and Emma was exhausted fighting off the Black Soldiers. The dwarves and several other people that she'd managed to rally, were fighting at her side, but it would seem that Regina had enchanted her army so they wouldn't feel pain. They just kept coming and coming, no matter what she did. Up ahead, seated on the top of a truck was Ruby in her wolf form, watching the chaos with a wagging tail, dark collar glittering in the firelight, a wolfish grin on her face. The dwarves formed an arrow like wall, allowing her to slip through the soldiers. Robin's Merry Men came charging down the street, firing arrows at lightning speed. If they kept this up, they just might make it through the night. Ruby stood up and stepped down, landing silently on the blood soaked pavement, kicking a body out of her way.

"Ruby! You have the power to stop this. You have the power to save all of these people. Why are you helping Regina?"

"Ruby's gone." The wolf laughed crazily. "It's only you and me, Savior. And as for power?" It laughed again before raising its head, the madness immediately dispersing and Emma knew that Ruby was still completely in control. She was doing this on purpose, because she wanted to. "Kill them all." The Black Soldiers attacked with renewed vigor, barrelling into the Merry Men and slaughtering them. "Wait, save the fat one. I'll need a snack later." Little John was dragged to the side and Emma turned to try and save him, but she was grabbed by Ruby and thrown across the pavement. The Black Soldiers beat the heroes into submission, taking control of the town. Ruby howled and the sound of hoofbeats and wingbeats were heard not too long later. Chistery landed next to Ruby as Rocinante walked slowly up the street. Regina was astride his back, chin raised, smiling at the carnage surrounding her. The stallion had been outfitted with sparkling red tack and decorations. But the most sinister of these was the heads tied to the back of the saddle. The people looked at the heads of their leaders and the despair quickly swept in. Charming and Snow had been defeated. Regina was now unstoppable. Emma looked up at the heads of her parents with sheer horror written across her face. Regina carried the heads like prizes, having finally vanquished her enemies, she was feeling really good about herself. She smiled proudly at Emma and spurred Rocinante forward, calling for her soldiers to retreat. Ruby ran at her side while Chistery flew overhead. Regina tossed the heads into a nearby fire as she rode past. She simply poofed them away a moment later, letting the matter sink in that she'd just defeated the great heroes and all of Storybrooke was now vulnerable and under her control. The sound of Emma screaming was almost like sweet music. But her job wasn't finished yet. No, not yet. There was still quite a bit to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

She smiled, watching her remaining soldiers celebrate aboard the deck of the ship. Ruby was at her side, surveying them with a disinterested eye.

"What's next, Regina?" The she-wolf asked, leaning against the railing in front of them.

"Next, I need to teach my former son a lesson." Regina answered.

Ruby immediately straightened and looked at her. "You're not going to hurt Henry, are you?"

"No, of course not. Something is...preventing me from doing so. However...there is nothing stopping my new son from doing the job for me."

"Regina, maybe we could let the children go." Ruby suggested.

"The borders are sealed and even the Dark One couldn't create portals." Regina waved her hand, conjuring a purple vial in her hand. She plucked a strand of her hair out and slipped it inside, along with the ring Daniel had proposed to her with. She shook it up and poured it onto the deck next to her. It flowed out like lava, sizzling as it touched the wood, before beginning to morph. The shape of a young boy began to appear. Ruby gasped, looking at the 14 year old boy standing before her, blinking as he looked around, a perfect blend of Regina and Daniel. He was handsome with chiseled features, sporting an almost inhuman beauty just like his 'mother'. He had dark brown hair swept back regally on his head and he wore a loose sleeveless white shirt with baggy pants that stopped just below his knee. A pair of hazel eyes fell upon Regina, looking at her curiously.

"Mom, why are you staring at me like that?" He asked.

Regina shook her head. "Nothing dear. Tell me, do you have a name?"

"No, you have to give me one, Mom. Duh." He said.

"What should we name him?" Regina asked, looking up at a slightly shocked Ruby. She smiled. "I've got it. Henry was named after my father. You can be named after Zelena's father. Prince Jonathan."

The boy nodded. "I like it. What's next?"

"I want you to pay your former brother a little visit. But first, we have to give them time to mourn and go crazy because they know escape is futile and their deaths are inevitable. Come."

"Alright." He beamed brightly up at Regina and followed her below deck. Ruby watched them leave, tilting her head in confusion.

"Regina." She said, following the queen. "Regina, tell me you aren't going to hurt Henry."

"**I'm **not." Regina said, running her fingers through Jonathan's hair. Ruby glared at her. "Alright, big softie. I'll find a new plan for the children but everyone else is fair game. Happy now?"

"Yeah."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Make yourself busy and get that rabble upstairs under control." She turned a bright smile on her 'son'. "Let's go, Jonathan. We have a lot to plan for."

Xxxxxxxx

Read and review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Storybrooke was in chaos. People were trying desperately to cross the town line, but they couldn't, not with Regina's barrier locking them in place. There were brawls in the street, looting, people trying to barricade themselves in their homes. But the glorious truth was...they were sitting ducks. Regina and her army could invade any second and destroy them all, and there was nothing they could do. They'd lost their leaders, their Savior was too deep in grief to even leave her house. All hope was indeed lost.

Regina materialized outside the chapel, tilting her head up at the imposing structure. Jonathan stood at her side, now wearing pants and shoes that actually fit, a grey shirt, and a long hooded robe. Regina lead the way inside where the fairies were clustered around Blue, demanding some sort of solution to the problem. She cleared her throat, walking regally into the room. Jonathan stayed at the door and Regina sealed any others so no one could escape without her permission. "Am i interrupting? Is this a bad time?"

"What do you want, Regina?" Blue asked, stepping forward.

"I want to offer the fairies a deal."

"Such as?"

"The children must be removed from such a disastrous area. Storybrooke is no longer a place for them. I would see them cross the border and be well, but...someone must go with them. I am thinking the fairies."

"Why not just send their parents? Oh right, you murdered them."

"Yes I did, do you accept?" Regina asked, already very bored with this situation.

"Why won't you just let all of us go?" One of the fairies were brave enough to demand.

"Because my revenge is not yet complete." She replied.

"This isn't about vengeance anymore. It probably never was. Is your vengeance really worth all of these innocent lives?" It was a little dark haired fairy. Regina really admired her spunk, but she was ready for this to be done so she could get back to work. With a flick of her wrist, the fairy dropped dead and Regina raised an eyebrow at the others. "Well?"

"What do we have to do?"

"Gather the children and go to the town line. I will send some of my guards to escort you." Regina looked at her son. "Jonathan, why don't you go meet your brother? I shall see you soon." She disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and Jonathan made his way to the home of the Savior. He knocked on the door and Henry opened it.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Prince Jonathan, son of the Queen. Regina." He smiled. "May I come in? I wanted to have a small chat with my brother."

"I don't know you." Henry said.

"Oh, but I know you." Jonathan stepped inside the house and Henry warily closed the door.

"Where did you come from?"

"I came from my mother. Born of her darkness and power." Jonathan replied, looking around at the small home. He sat down on the couch and neatly crossed his legs.

"What do you want?" Henry said.

Jonathan shrugged. "I just wanted to meet the boy who broke his mother's heart. Abandoning her when she needed him the most and now always in her face when she doesn't need him. Just like a hero. You think you're love, you're wanted, the center of someone's world. Don't get me wrong, you were. But now that you aren't, it's driving you insane, isn't it?"

"You don't know anything about me or my mom. She just made you to get to me." Henry hissed.

Jonathan stood back up, smirking. "No. She made me because she wanted someone better than you. She wanted a child that would be completely and unapologetically loyal to her because that's what she deserves. She asked for so little from you, but you had to take everything from her. You turned your back on her, made her promise not to use her magic, forced her to help the idiots, made her prove her love to you when she didn't really need to prove a damn thing. Your head deserved to right up there with Snow and Charming's. Just like Emma's will be soon."

"What are you talking about?"

"Darkness is going to destroy this place...and everyone in it. Mom is letting the kids go. All of them, except for you. I hope she gives me the honor of taking your heart out. I won't rip it out, I promise...I'll carve it out."

"What about you?" Henry asked.

"You're stalling." Jonathan tilted his head. "Why?" He asked. "Do you honestly think Emma is going to come down here and defend you? Her people are killing themselves in the street right now while she wallows in bed."

"Her parents were just murdered. **My **grandparents."

"Oops." Jonathan shrugged nonchalantly. He held out his hand, conjuring Henry's story book and magically lit a fire in the hearth. "This little baby is horribly incorrect and the reason you left in the first place, wasn't it?"

"Put that down." Henry snapped.

"Okay. Relax." Jonathan said, putting the book on the table. Henry put his hand on it and Jonathan quickly responded by drawing a dagger and stabbing the book...straight through Henry's hand. The boy started to scream but Jonathan covered his mouth. "Do not ever think you're equal to me. Remember, your so called Savior gave you up. You gave her all your love while my mother was alone." He twisted the dagger and tears fell from Henry's eyes, but he was hardly moved by the sight. "You are nothing. That's the cold truth. You heroes think you're so important. Well, you're not. Your hearts are as black as the rest of us." He shoved Henry away, tearing his hand free and tossed the book into the fire. He wiped off his dagger and sheathed it at his hip. "So long...brother." And with that...he was gone. He reappeared at the Jolly Roger and found his mother lazily sitting on her throne and playing with an apple.

"Have fun?" She asked without turning her head.

"Yes ma'am. However, I expect we'll be visited soon."

"Good, we'll go to the town line in a little bit to make sure those morons are following directions clearly."

He dipped his head and sat at her feet with Chistery and Rocinante in their monkey and human forms. "What's next, Mom? After the kids go free?"

"Why...we finish it, my dear."

xxxxxxxxxxx

At the town line, the fairies had already crossed the town line and the children were steadily marching across. Regina watched in complete boredom while Jonathan and Ruby stood at her side.

"Regina!" Emma's voice made her smirk.

"Yes dear?" She called without turning her head.

"Let Henry go, and we can end this. Just you and me. I don't want a battle, I want to fight. We were trying to save you and instead you murder your own friends and family."

"My friends are safely in the Land of No Magic, and my family is right here. Who are you referring to?" Regina asked, finally turning around, smiling at Henry's terrified expression. His hand was bandaged and that turned her smile into a full on grin. "Why should I let Henry go exactly? If he'd only been a good little boy and done what he was told, none of this would've happened. No, he had to bring you to Storybrooke."

"You're not the only one who deserves a happy ending." Emma said.

"No I'm not, but I can assure you that once I'm done, **no one** will have one."

"Let Henry go, and we can settle this. Give him a chance. Then it's just you and me."

Regina nodded slowly, scratching her chin. "Such a tough decision." She smacked her lips and looked at her son. "What do you think?"

"I don't think he's even worth the effort to kill. He's not really **worth **anything, but it's your decision." Jonathan answered.

"You, Ruby?"

"You said you wouldn't hurt the children." Ruby said. "Henry is a child." She lowered her head next to the queen's ear. "Guilt is already eating away at him. He is going to suffer for the rest of his life because of this. Let him."

Regina smirked. "Excellent. Henry may leave." She looked up at the wolf. "I want you to take Jonathan over the line. Now. Should I fall…"

"What are you planning?" Ruby asked.

"To end this."

"But...he's not...real, is he?"

"Some things can take on a life of their own if someone believes in them hard enough." Regina replied solemnly. "Take him and keep him safe."

"I promised I would fight at your side."

"Not die. I asked for your blood, not your life." Regina said. "Even if I do fall...your journey hasn't ended yet. If you can, find a way back to Oz. Once I die, a friend of ours can receive her life."

"Zelena?"

"She has the dagger and I enchanted her body so she can never take the heart back into her chest, but when I die, my power shall return to the dagger to be released into the air. She will be reborn with the power of the Dark One, her greatest desire. Promise me that Jonathan will taken care."

"I have no choice?"

"I am your queen and you will do as I say. Go."

"And if you don't fall?" Ruby asked.

Regina smiled. "Then perhaps there are other worlds to be conquered." She gestured towards the line. "Go." All of the children had safely made it across, along with the fairies. Ruby grabbed Jonathan, but he struggled and called out to Regina.

"Mom? Mom! What's going on?"

"Be strong, my love. You know what you have to do." Regina said, shedding a single tear for those who'd stood by her. Rocinante and Chistery would take her ship of men across the water border. Everything was in place. Henry warily moved past her, following Ruby. The wolf stepped across the line. Jonathan remained within in her arms. He was born of magic, but he was born of True Love as well. A twisted and perverted love, but it was love all the same. He would survive with Ruby watching over him. Once Henry had crossed, Regina resealed the borders and conjured a black sword, trapping herself in Storybrooke with Emma….and the other idiots of the town, but who really cared about them? She resealed the borders, but Ruby and the boys could still see the fight. They simply couldn't intervene. This fight would be to the death.

"You'll pay for killing my parents." Emma hissed, unsheathing Charming's sword.

"Shut up and fight Savior. I don't have all day." Emma suddenly charged and Regina ducked the blade, countering the next few shots with her sword and parrying another. Emma stayed on the offensive, but her rage was making her blind and it was going to tire her out. Regina suddenly struck out with a kick to the blonde's leg, knocking it from under her, and swung down hard, but Emma blocked with her sword and pushed Regina back. "If you're going to fight, give me a good one please."

"As you wish...your majesty." Emma hissed.

TBC….

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

Emma screamed in frustration as she shoved Regina back once again. The queen was bleeding from several cuts and her lip, but she still had that stupid smirk on her face that was pissing her off to no end. It was like the queen thought this was a game. "Stop playing around, Regina!" Regina only grinned. She'd really lost her mind. Emma attacked again, swinging the sword hard, but Regina just basically collapsed, only to roll to the side and pop back to her feet again. "Son of a bitch!" This time she faked an upward thrust. Regina moved to the side as expected and Emma tackled her to the ground, raining punches as hard as she could on her face. Her rage just kept pouring forth and she couldn't stop herself. When she was done, Regina's face was nothing but a bloody pulp. She stood up and looked at her blood covered wrists, her skinned knuckles. It was over.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Henry called.

"Yeah, kid." She said, turning to pick up her sword. "It's over." She looked up at Jonathan snickering. She frowned and turned around, finding Regina, alive and well, standing next to the body of the one Emma had just killed.

"Alright. Practice round over. Let's do this, Miss Swan." Regina clapped her hands and conjured another sword as the dead Regina dissolved into dust.

"What...the...fuck."

"Emma, your eye is twitching, you might need to get that looked at. What's wrong?"

"You are what's wrong with me!" Emma screamed. "Just die already. After all this shit you caused, all the lives you took. Just do the world a favor and die. Okay?"

Regina tapped her chin for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I don't think I'm done ruling it yet. Maybe another day, okay? We can catch up for some coffee later and talk about it." She nodded firmly, as if this was a normal freaking conversation. Emma silently seethed, fully preparing to launch the sword and skewer the queen. "But you'll be dead by then unfortunately." Regina suddenly reached behind her and threw a knife., catching Emma in the shoulder. "Arms and legs is 2 points. Torso is 1 and head is 3. I'm in the lead by the way." The road suddenly cracked as an earthquake rocked the city. Regina's spells were activating and Storybrooke was slowly being destroyed from the inside out. Part of the road was swept downward as it was dragged into a sinkhole. Regina crouched down, her nails breaking on the pavement as she nearly fell in, but she quickly pulled herself to safety. The town was rocked again and an explosion just beneath shattered more of the road. Emma screamed as the piece she was laying on started to fall into the sinkhole. She quickly picked herself up once she saw the dark chasm that awaited her. Spinning around, she jumped and caught hold of the broken street ahead. Her shoulder hurt too much to pull herself up.

Suddenly Henry peered over the edge. "Mom?! You okay?"

"Henry? Help me!"

He raised his hands and they morphed into a giant paws with unsheathed claws that he slammed onto the back of her hands. He leaned in really close. "Long...live...the queen." Emma looked into her son's eyes with pure fear in her heart as he suddenly ripped her fingertips away, sending her straight to her death. His hate filled eyes were the last thing she saw before she landed on something hard.

Emma sat up and looked around. The road out of Storybrooke was back to normal, not a sinkhole in sight. "What the?" She looked up at Regina, smirking as she ate a black apple.

"I've always wanted to do that. Ever since I saw the Lion King. Awesome movie by the way. It's a shame Scar died. He was kinda sexy...for a lion, I suppose." Regina rattled off absently. She bit into the apple. "He could sing, I know that."

"That was-"

"Just a hallucination, my dear. Lovely, wasn't it?" Regina grinned. "Oh, you didn't think this would be a fair fight, did you? Shame on you."

Emma took a deep, shattering breath and stood up. "I am sick of you. I really am. You murdered my family, destroyed the town. What more do you want-"

"Your head." Regina's smile faded. "Cutting it off with magic is not going to be very satisfactory. That's why I plan to do it with my bare hands." She raised her hand, causing a variety of weapons to sprout from the ground. "Now, let's play, Swan, I have another world to destroy after this." She walked forward, tossing the apple over her shoulder and grabbed a long axe off the ground. Emma quickly grabbed a shield just as the axe came crashing down on top of her. The shield snapped in half and she rolled away to grab a ball and chain which Regina snapped in half on another swing. She reached for a sword and Regina slammed the axe on her wrist rather than breaking another weapon. Emma screamed and held the sump of her hand against her chest. Regina even healed it slightly. "Wouldn't want you to bleed out until I've properly had my fun." She did however, pick up Emma's hand and tossed back and forth in her hands like a ball. "I bet Hook would be loving this right now. It's a shame I killed him so early." Emma glared at her and sat up, still clutching her arm. "Are you too hurt to go on, Miss Swan?" The queen conjured a coffee nearby, extravagant and beautiful. "Isn't it pretty? All for you-" Emma grabbed a sword with her good hand and swung it hard. Regina was barely able to move out of the way and the blonde continued her assault while the queen was on the defensive. She managed to cut open Regina's arm and landed a nice slice to her ribs, but she had to force herself harder so Regina couldn't think to heal herself. Finally, the queen made a mistake. She tripped and fell backwards and Emma capitalized, stabbing downwards in one final thrust to finally end the queen. She impaled Regina right through her stomach and collapsed to her knees on top of her.

"Now it's over." She hissed in the brunette's face.

Regina smirked, blood trickling out of the corner of her lip. "Is it?" She suddenly rammed her hand into the savior's chest. The air became alive with magic, both dark and light swirling around them as Regina poured forth all of her power to wrench out Emma's heart, and Emma's light magic trying to defend itself. Storybrooke was collapsing in on itself. Regina's other spells were rupturing and failing as she pulled on the heart with everything she had.

Henry stood by, watching as his mother fought for her life. Jonathan's face was impassive as he silently watched as well, no longer grinning or snickering. Ruby's face was hidden by her hood. She made no other movements either. He reached out a hand, seeing if the barrier was still there, what with everything else coming apart. It wasn't… He took off forward, crossing the border into Storybrooke. Jonathan made a dive at him, but he was too late. Henry kept running. He grabbed his grandfather's sword and moved towards his mothers. Then Emma screamed. It was a scream that turned his blood cold. Both of his mothers rose to their feet. In Regina's hand lay a sparkling heart, shining so brightly one could hardly look straight at it.

"It's so pretty." Regina whispered. "I almost don't want to crush it."

"Please." Emma panted. "Please, don't."

Regina smirked as she touched her Emma's cheek. "I'm truly sorry it had to come to this, Emma. But you said it yourself. We know who you are and who you'll always be. If I am to be the Evil Queen, then I might as well accept it. You do know that would require me to do evil things, right? It comes with the title. But I'm not going to crush your heart yet." She leaned forward and whispered into Emma's ear. "I'll let you when it's over, Miss Swan." Magic flowed between them, barely able to be seen.

"Now it's over." Emma smirked.

Henry watched Regina slam Emma on the ground and he ran forward with the sword and rammed it into Regina's chest. The heart fell from her fingers and he quickly picked it up and handed it to his blonde mother. "Mom, we did it. We did it. She's gone. It's over."

"No, we didn't, Henry." Emma said slowly, taking the heart. It slowly started to turn black. "You did."

"What?" He looked down at Regina. He could read her eyes like a book. Anger, shock, disbelief. "I don't-"

"Understand?" Emma smirked. "It's quite simple. You just killed your mother." She limped over to the coffin and flipped it open. Inside lay Regina, or at least another body. She pushed the heart into its chest and Emma collapsed, fading into dust, only for the Regina in the coffin to sit and stretch. She hopped out with a grin.

Henry started to hyperventilate. "No, I didn't. It can't." He looked down at the Regina he killed. Only it wasn't Regina. It was Emma, his mother. Her father's own blade sticking out of her chest. "Mom! No, I didn't mean it. I was only trying to help." He looked up at Regina, who was standing over him and holding Emma's heart. "Please let this be another trick. Please."

Regina shook her head sadly. "Sorry, Little Prince. I have no more tricks." She crushed the heart, with some slight difficulty and sprinkled the ashes over Emma. "Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. Something...something. I'm sorry, i don't know all the words. Does something come after that?"

"How could you...How could you do this?" Henry whispered. "You destroyed my family. You took everything from me."

"Um, 1: **you **killed Emma, not me. 2: Man up, Henry. Nobody gave a shit about me when I lost everything. You're not special anymore." Regina turned to Ruby and Jonathan and waved them over. The werewolf pulled out a magic bean. "Now, Ruby, let's go pick up my big sis, go back to the Enchanted Forest so you can find some more of your kind, and live happily ever after, and then perhaps destroy another world. What about Camelot? I hate Arthur so much." The queen continued talking as Ruby tossed the bean on the ground and it quickly formed a portal. She lead the way through it, not once looking back at the crying boy, laying over the body of his mother. Storybrooke was crumbling around them, the magic dissipating and rupturing explosively. He would be dead soon if he didn't leave. She shrugged. It would be his fault.

The trio found themselves in Oz a few moments later, standing next to Zelena's grave. Regina raised her hand and the casket rose out of the ground with it. She opened it and picked up the Dark One's dagger. She stabbed Zelena's heart with it and shoved it into her chest, unleashing the dark magic into her sister's body. She truly hoped this would work. Her name slowly disappeared from the dagger's hilt and replaced with Zelena's. The witch suddenly sat up and instinctively lashed out, punching Regina in the nose.

"What the fuck?!"

Ruby and Jonathan burst out laughing. Zelena looked around in confusion before finally realizing where she was and who was with her. "Gina! You revived me!"

"Yeah, and you punched the hell out of me. Thanks for that and you're welcome." She hissed.

Zelena climbed out of the casket and pulled the dagger out of her chest, examining her new weakness. "It's beautiful, isn't it, dearie?" She looked at Regina. "Where to next?"

Regina continued to glare at her as she healed herself of the potentially broken nose. "The Enchanted Forest so Ruby can be with the rest of her kind. I don't see a reason why she can't have a happy ending of her own." She glanced at Ruby. "Away from us crazy people."

Ruby pulled back her hood and smirked. "Maybe I dig crazy chicks, Regina." Both sisters immediately grinned brightly. "But first, I think we deserve some drinks and a feast. I almost didn't think you'd make it, Regina."

Regina smirked evilly. "My dear, you never bet against the queen. Especially when that queen is me." Her old life was dead and she'd finally received her vengeance, a quest that had consumed her for so long and made her into a monster. Now she'd killed the monster and was free once again. And now, despite her earlier decision to destroy a few more worlds, she wasn't sure that was what she truly wanted to do. She looked up at Zelena as she conjured a bottle of liquor and drank some before passing it to Ruby. Both of them were starting to leave, but they both stopped at the same time and looked back.

"Gina, you coming or what?"

Jonathan ran back to take her hand and she smiled as he pulled her forward. "I'm coming, dear. Slow down." He smiled over his shoulder, reminding her so much of Daniel.

"So are you going to be staying with us, wolfy?" Zelena asked as they walked.

"Where else would I rather be?" Ruby replied, putting her arm around her two favorite sisters. Both of them kissed her cheek before she bent down to pick up Jonathan and sling him on her back.

Life was good. No idiot charmings, no pesky Henry. It was just her pet wolf, her lovably annoying sister and her only son. Now it was over. The entire vendetta was over and she could let it go. It felt good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It'd been three days since Henry was saved by Robin and a few of his Merry Men who'd come searching for any survivors. As far as he knew, he'd been the only one. They found him cowering and crying next to Emma's body. They had to drag him away from the corpse. Ever since, he couldn't sleep and didn't want to eat. The remaining former citizens of Storybrooke had taken refuge at a motel not far from where the town had once stood and Henry was trying desperately to get some sleep.

"Henry." Henry's eyes snapped open and he jerked backwards at seeing Emma standing next to the bed, Charming's sword imbedded in chest, the wound pouring with blood. "Why?" Emma whispered. "I was your Savior. I was everything you wanted me to be...and you killed me."

"No, Mom, I didn't mean it. I was just trying to help." He said, pleading with her to understand.

"You killed me, Henry. You killed your own mother."

He lowered his head, shaking as he cried. Emma stepped forward and it was as if she were really there and he could feel her touch. "I just wanted Mom back. I just wanted all of it to be over."

There was a soft chuckle from above him and his mother placed a kiss to his forehead. "It will never be over, Henry." He looked up and rolled off the bed at the sight of Regina.

"What are you doing here?"

"You brought me here." She replied. "Are you alright?"

"No! No, I am not! You murdered my entire family!" He roared.

Regina only tilted her head. "You wanted to be a hero so badly, Little Prince, always meddling, always getting in the way, just like your grandparents, just like your mother. You think you're so good, Henry? Can't you feel that light starting to go out?" She smirked when he swallowed and backed away. "Hatred. You hate me, don't you? Don't worry, the feeling's mutual. But you see, the funny thing about light is, it can't exist without darkness. No matter where that beautiful light of yours tries to shine, darkness will always be there first." She chuckled darkly, the shadows in the room suddenly growing larger, casting her in a fearsome light. "That's why you will never escape it. That's why, Henry...it will **never** be over."

"Henry!" Henry jerked awake and looked up at Granny, who was looking at him with concern. "Another bad dream?" He simply nodded and she went and got him a cold towel to wipe his forehead with. "Take a shower and come get some food. I'll get Archie so you can talk to him."

"No, I'm fine-"

"No, you're not." The old woman growled. "You're falling apart. I understand the circumstances, I really do, but if you keep this up, you're going to die, Henry. Mourn as long as you need, but try to eat something. Please."

"What's going to happen to me now?" He asked softly. His family was dead and gone, The only one he kinda had left was Belle, and he was sure she didn't need or want another mouth to feed. Where could he go?

"I don't know." Granny sighed. "I really don't."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!

A/N: And that is it folks. I hope you enjoyed playing with the Mad Queen. I might do a final little epilogue and I might have an idea for a second part to this if you're interested, but shoot me a review or PM and let me know what you guys think. Sorry for any mistakes by the way.


	12. Chapter 12

Regina considered her next move for a while. The vendetta was over, the people she hated were dead. She could live free now if she wanted, lighten up, settle down. Things could be good. She could leave the past in the past and enjoy her future.

To...hell...with that. Camelot was destroyed in only few days with a some conjured ballistas and cannons. Then she let Ruby loose into the remains and let her have fun. They turned Jonathan into a werewolf so he could play as well. Regina and Zelena shared a laugh at watching everyone panic and eventually burn. Next stop was Neverland. The place was abandoned, but they torched it anyway. Regina felt great satisfaction at seeing the island burn. The crazy little family returned to Oz for some relaxation. It was in those weeks that something changed for Regina. She wasn't sure what it was exactly. Maybe it was because Ruby did indeed finally find more of her kind and she was quickly propositioned by several men to date. Maybe it was because she and Zelena tied their hands and feet and threw them in a river. Ruby was upset when she found out. Mostly annoyed. Neither sister could explain exactly why they did what they did and the werewolf demanded an answer. They couldn't, so Ruby picked one up on her shoulders and carried her into the bedroom. This happened to be Zelena and Regina was rather infuriated, especially when she couldn't get into the room due to a powerful spell. A few hours later, Ruby found her in her room and stepped in and locked the door.

"Jon's asleep." The werewolf informed her.

"What were you and Zelena doing?" She demanded, her magic starting to boil angrily at the dirty thoughts that kept entering her head.

"You drowned 8 other wolves because they wanted to be with me. You've had time to think about your answer. Why did you do it?"

"Because they would've ruined everything. They're not worthy." Regina hissed. The very thought of anyone, even her sister, touching Ruby in any way made her want to destroy something. They had never discussed anything and nothing had ever occurred that would suggest their friendship was anything more than what it was.

Ruby smirked, flashing elongated canines. She took a slow step back and suddenly tackled Regina onto her bed. "Then if you won't allow me to be with anyone else, I will have you."

Regina automatically fought back. She would not submit without a fight, but she couldn't help laughing as the wolf turned her over and ripped her dress to shreds. She pinned her hands over her head and kissed the back of Regina's neck. "Ruby, stop. I command you." There was a growl from above and she looked over her shoulder into the eyes of a great black wolf. "Ruby?" She felt a trickle of fear in her belly, that was quickly replaced by lust. Tonight, she was forced to relinquish control, to bend to the mercy of the wolf. Ruby was perhaps the only person she would ever do this with. The wolf better know she was special.

In the end, Ruby had not been gentle. Only a few times, but the rest of it was passionate, almost violent. She kept switching forms and Regina was soon covered in little bite marks, little love bites and tiny streams of blood were flowing down her body. Ruby finished with a single large bite on the side of Regina's neck. She then lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

"Bitch." Regina hissed. She healed most of the wounds so the bleeding would stop and limped to the shower for a quick bath. She checked on Jonathan. He was still asleep so she peeked in on Zelena. Her sister looked almost dead. "Big Sis?"

"I can't move." Zelena called.

"Let's never mess with her suitors again."

"Agreed."

"Suitors?" Ruby chuckled, suddenly appearing at the queen's side. "Why on earth would I need anyone else when I have you two?" She grinned.

After that, things got back on track with their world destruction. Oz remained untouched and actually flourished. The Enchanted Forest was left alone for the time being so the people left there could actually put up a fight when the family returned to destroy it. Meanwhile, they launched a year long campaign on Wonderland, just to prolong the fun. They burned the fields so the citizens couldn't have any food, poisoned the water so they couldn't drink and sat back sipping lemonade while watching the madness unfold.

So no, settling down wasn't for the Mad Queen. Her happy ending was filled with madness, fire, blood, and violence. And love, for there was no people she trusted more than her sister, her pet wolf and her son. She knew that they would have her back. Whatever may come, they would face together. This was certainly not a fairytale ending, but she would have it no other way. The Evil Queen was gone, but the reign of the Mad Queen had only just begun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!

A/N: I've decided to do the sequel but you guys have got to send me some ideas and suggestions. So yeah, that's the epilogue. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
